Masked
by Aimii0
Summary: AU. Sakura's life takes an unexpected turn in her second year of high school when Sasuke notices her. Struggling between hiding her feelings and her true identity, Sakura makes new friends and enemies. Mostly enemies.
1. When life was normal

**Chapter one: When life was normal**

"Come on Shikamaru, you know I'm right."

Shikamaru yawns. "Whatever you say Sakura." He says as he continues browsing the internet.

I cross my arms over chest and pout. "You aren't even listening to me."

"I do and you already know my oppinion, but you refuse to face the truth." He replies without giving me so much as a glance.

"Because I'm obviously right!" I spat. "And close that damn laptop already, the battery is gonna run out and I need it."

Finally, he raises his head. "For the last time Sakura, you're not funny."

"I _am_ funny!" I throw myself on the bed next to him. "Look, I just made up this awesome joke. Are you _listening_?"

"I am. Let's hear your 'awesome' joke." He is still on the internet but I can't see what he was doing.

"For the love of God Shikamaru, I don't know what keeps you so concentrated over there but you better not watch porn on _my _laptop."

"I'm not Kiba, Sakura. Will you tell me that joke already?"

"Fine, fine listen here. Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Shikamaru looks at me even more bored than usual. "Seriously?"

"Just answer."

"I don't know."

"Neither do I, that's why I was asking you!" I begin laughing out loud again, the joke is so good.

I'm waiting for Shikamaru to join me laughing but nothing happens.

I stop laughing and fall on my bed. "Nothing? Not even a smile?"

He keeps looking at me with that face he has every time I say a joke.

"For the smart guy everyone think you are, you can't even get a joke." I state, turning with my back at him. He offended me deeply.

"It's not about being smart or not, no one would laugh at that joke."

"But I—"

"No one besides you, Sakura."

That makes me shut up.

"What time is it?" I ask looking at the ceiling.

"Seven thirty." He replies.

I sigh. "It's been just a month since school started and I'm already bored."

"Aa." He approves.

He is so busy doing whatever-was-obviously-way-more-important-than-listening-to-his-bestfriend that he pisses me off.

Just as I am about to ask him what he's doing, the door slams open and someone enters.

"Kiba, my saviour!" I say looking at him with sparkling eyes.

If there's something I hate in this world, it's boredom—and there's no way you can get bored with Kiba around.

"What's up niggas?" He asks closing the door behind him.

"I'm bored to death and this guy right here—" I point towards Shikamaru."—Barely knows I'm here."

Kiba glances at Shikamaru. Both of us know Shikamaru is rarely captivated by something so much that can't even hear what others say.

"What the heck's he doing?" I raise my shoulders, showing him I have no idea. "_Oi,_ Shikamaru." He calls but gets no response.

Only when Kiba takes my laptop from Shikamaru's lap he observes him.

"Hello, oh mighty Inuzuka Kiba. Pleased?" Shikamaru says sarcastically. Kiba nods happily. "Give it back now."

"Why? Are you talking with a girl?"

"A girl?! Why didn't I know about this?" I ask, joining the conversation.

Shikamaru face-palms. "What did I do to deserve this.." He whispers. "I was searching for something that could give me an idea for the theme for this year's Freshmen's ball."

"Oh right, you're the vice-president of the student council body. How's life like now, your majesty?" I ask teasingly, knowing he hates his 'job'.

I still remember the day Shikamaru was chosen as the vice-president. We were freshmen back then. Sabaku Temari was chosen as the president. Shikamaru wanted to be anything but part of the student council, but he was nominated by Sabaku Temari, which surprised everyone, and could not refuse. The other people that tried were refused from the start. And so did Shikamaru end up in the vice-president.

"Why did Sabaku Temari even want you to be the vice-president? Besides the fact that she totally likes you—I guess she didn't give you this reason." I ask as Kiba sits on the edge of the bed.

Shikamaru finally closes the laptop and looks at us.

"She doesn't like me. She said that since I got in Konoha High with the best score, I'm just fit for the position. I tried to refuse but arguing with women is pointless."

"I agree man, women are nothing but trouble." Kiba agrees as he sighs and leans on the bed, his head next to me.

I glare at him. "I'm a woman too."

"Yeah but you're more like.. Come on Sakura, you're _you._ You know what I mean, you and this guy here are my best friends and we've known each other since elementary school, it's hard for me to see you as a girl."

"Let me guess, Kin broke up with you." I say, knowing he had a reason for agreeing with Shikamaru.

Kiba is a ladies' man and has been since I know him. Even though girls don't really love him, he loves them. Knowing he is the kind of boy that sees every girl as a potentially girlfriend, I should consider myself lucky he doesn't see me as a girl. He usually talks about (beautiful) girls as goddesses.

"You don't have to put salt on my wound, Sakura!"

"What did you do this time?" Shikamaru asks.

"Nothing, I swear! Ayame just didn't feel well during PE and she asked me to carry her to the infirmary. Being the gentleman I am, I did."

"You carried a girl—bridal style I suppose—to the infirmary, while your girlfriend was watching?" I ask, knowing Kiba is probably the only idiot on earth that wouldn't realize how bad Kin may have felt. "And wait, aren't Kin and Ayame, like, death rivals or something?"

There was silence for a moment.

"_Shit_." Kiba says as Shikamaru and I sigh at the same time. "Anyway, life goes on!" He says turning back to his cheerful self.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're bipolar." Shikamaru says.

"Getting back to the ball's theme, you can choose whatever you want?" I ask curious.

Last year's theme was video games characters. I spent the night with Shikamaru and Kiba and we agreed to wear costumes from the same game. It took us a while to choose a game and we decided on Mario. Shikamaru was Mario, Kiba was Luigi and I was...

No, not the princess.

I was the dinosaur.

You know, that green dinosaur Mario and Luigi ride.

Even now, it's still a memorable night. For good and bad reasons.

"Basically. There are some restrictions, but nothing important." Shikamaru replies.

Kiba and I thought for a moment, but we both give up at the same time.

"Well, good luck. I'm sure you'll come up with something great!" I say putting a hand on his shoulder as Kiba nods.

"What a great help you are."

"I gotta go, Anko is gonna close the girls' dorm door in half an hour and Hinata would be worried if I don't show up." I announce as I climb off the bed and take the laptop.

"Eight thirty, it's already so late?" Kiba asks as he glances at his watch.

"Seems so. See you tomorrow." I wave to them as I leave Shikamaru's room.

Kiba shares a room with somebody else and I share a room with Hyuuga Hinata, a shy but nice girl. Since Shikamaru's roommate transferred schools this year and he has a room for himself, the three of us spend our time over there. I didn't think I would stay so long when I came and didn't pay much attention to my close. I am dressed in a pair of white shorts, a pink tank-top with cherries and I have my sign red headband. Oh, and my bunny flip-flops. I love them.

I'm walking down the hallways carefully with my laptop tugged under my arm, looking for any sign of a teacher. It isn't against the rules for a girl to come in the boys' dorm, but the teachers always scold the girls if they see one in a boys' dorm or vice-versa. Only the boys receive a harsher treatment from Anko if they are caught in the girls' dorm. Like I said, it isn't against the rules, but since it is Monday and only half an hour since the lights are off, it would be a lot better if I don't run into anyone.

As I'm walking downstairs, my leg slips and my flip flop comes off. I bent down to take it but as soon as I get it and look up, I bump into someone.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, you better go right to your room or— Is somebody there?" I hear Tsunade, the Headmistress, yelling.

I'm stunned for two _big_ reasons.

One, Headmistress Tsunade is the most fierce woman I have ever met and if I would be caught here by her, there couldn't be a worse end to this story.

Two, the person I bumped into is Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, _the _Uchiha Sasuke. You know, dark hair, black orbits, a six-pack that should be illegal, sexy lips and so on. He was looking down at me—turns out I'm a head smaller than him—with those deep, black eyes. I could die happily now.

"Hey, who are—" Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's best friend and one of the most popular boys in our year, was about to say something but Sasuke cut him off.

He looks away from me and to the Headmistress.

"No, I just saw a fly." He replies.

"It won't eat you." Tsunade replies sarcastically. Who would have thought that that beast could use sarcasm? "To your room, now!" She demands.

"But Tsunade-baachan, there is some—"

'_Hold on, hold on, just what is going on? I'm not dreaming, am I?'_

"Got it." Sasuke says, cutting his friend off again.

I am too stunned to say something, I can only look at him and feel my heart race. Before I realize, Sasuke puts his hand on my stomach and slowly pushes me back a few steps. My body moves as he slowly pushed me and my mouth opens as I stare at him.

'_Damn, he's a thousand times sexier up close.'_

I hear Headmistress Tsunade's footsteps as she walked away, neither of us say anything.

Sasuke lets his hand fall and turns around.

"She left." Is all he says and walks up the stairs.

"Hey, who are you?" Uzumaki Naruto asks me.

I open my mouth but didn't get to say a word as Sasuke spoke.

"If you won't come now you'll sleep on the carpet in front of the door, dobe."

"You wouldn't do it!" The blonde yells. "Well, maybe we'll see each other again, Cherry-chan." He says with a big grin, pointing to my shirt. He is probably referring to the cherries on my top, but I am too stunned to realize.

He then walks away. I stand there without moving for two seconds, trying to decide between going to my room or going back to Shikamaru and tell him everything. When I realize that the boys' dorm may close in half an hour, I rush outside careful not to lose my flip-flops again.

* * *

**You won't ever guess what happened last night! **

**P.S. Pass this to Kiba too. **

_**-**_**Sakura**

Sakura, I don't think passing notes during Tsunade's lesson is the smartest thing to do.

-Shikamaru

**Not if she sees us, but she won't. Come on, guess what happened! **

**P.S. Did you pass it to Kiba?**

**-Sakura**

You already said I won't ever guess, so what's the point in trying? And stop this stupid 'P.S' thing, it's useless and it gets on my nerves.

-Shikamaru

_Did you have sex? If not, it's nothing that interesting. _

_-Kiba _

**You're seriously no fun, Shikamaru. If I wouldn't be around you to lift your spirits, you'd die of boredom. **

**Geez Kiba, it's not all about sex! **

**Well, I shall not keep you wondering anymore. Last night when I sneaked out of the boys' dorm, I bumped into Uchiha Sasuke! He was with Uzumaki Naruto, probably going back to their room, and Headmistress Tsunade was yelling at them. She was about to find me, but Sasuke helped me!**

**Am I the luckiest girl on earth or what? **

**P.S. I like using the 'P.S.', deal with it Shikamaru!**

_UCHIHA SASUKE TALKED WITH YOU? Way to go Sakura! My respect for you just reached a whole new level. _

_-Kiba _

**He didn't actually talk with me, he didn't tell me a word, but he helped me which is worth more than any words! Thank you, thank you, I'm amazing I know.**

**-Sakura **

Maybe he did it out of politeness. Or maybe because it would be too troublesome to hear the headmistress yell at you too. If you would be so awesome, you wouldn't still be single Sakura.

-Shikamaru

**SAID THE PERSON THAT HAD ONLY ONE GIRLFRIEND IN HIS WHOLE LIFE. **

**I can't understand how you can't see how awesome I am. Sometimes I think Kiba's the smartest from us, after me of course. Or maybe you know how awesome I am, but you don't want to admit! **

**-Sakura**

_That sounds like you're a tsundere Shikamaru. I just remembered a H manga where this tsundere girl_—

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** WildWolf

**Subject:** Do I wanna know?

I just remembered this awesome song from Arctic Monkeys and had to use the title for the subject, it fits so well.

Anyhow, what did you write in that note that made the headmistress kick you out of the class?

**From:** WildWolf

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** Never heard of that band

Doesn't matter what I wrote. That woman is seriously insane, she almost stabbed me with that pen when she took me out. If there wouldn't have been any cameras in school, I'm sure she would literally kick me out.

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** WildWolf

**Subject:** Our friendship will never be the same again

IN WHAT KIND OF DEEP HOLE DO YOU LIVE? HOW COULD YOU NOT HEAR OF _ARCTIC MONKEYS? _I'm so disappointed with you.

Anyhow, how's life outside the class? Anybody else there?

**From:** WildWolf

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** Yeah sure

It's emptier than my bed on Monday nights. :C

I think I'll go to the cafeteria and buy something to eat. There are ten minutes until break so it should be fine. What should I get?

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** WildWolf

**Subject:** Fine, keep listening to that crap you call music

Isn't your bed empty, like, every night? Not only Monday?

Strawberry iced-yogurt! Save me some too.

**From:** WildWolf

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** IT'S CALLED RAP and it's not crap

You would be surprised to know how popular I became since we entered high school, my dear friend.

Banana iced-yogurt, definitely. Thanks, that's the best idea you've had for the past years.

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** WildWolf

**Subject:** Yeah sure

I actually wrote strawberry. S-T-R-A-W-B-B-E-R-Y. See the difference? But anyway, thanks for the compliment, I know I'm a genius.

**From: **WildWolf

**To: **CherryPie

**Subject: **(No subject)

_Banana_, get it?

**From:** NShika

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** (No subject)

You should really stop texting Sakura, you're not as subtle as you think and Tsunade will take your phone if she sees—Oh, forget it. She already took it.

* * *

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" Kiba asks as he finished cleaning the floor.

"Because: 1) Shikamaru asked us very nicely, 2) We're Shikamaru's friends and since there are no volunteers, we can't let him do all the work and 3) It's fun!" I reply.

"What's fun about cleaning this giant room? I'm already exhausted." Kiba complains.

"We've only been cleaning for half an hour." I say raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly!"

"And Tsunade-sama let us cut classes to prepare everything." Shikamaru continues.

"Right." Kiba agrees, remembering the real reason we're here.

"Shikamaru, will you tell us what's going to be the theme this year?" I ask heading to my pineapple-head friend.

We are in the gym, helping Shikamaru with the preparations for the ball. It's only the three of us, Friday and afternoon.

"Come here." Shikamaru calls us.

We sit on a mattress used in the PE indoors classes. Shikamaru puts the papers down, showing us how the gym should look like for the ball this Sunday.

"The theme will be Masquerade."

"_Masquerade? _That's.. Awesome!" I and Kiba say the last word at the same time.

Shikamaru smiles proudly. "You can basically dress in anything, but you have to wear a mask."

"Only one problem." I continue.

"What?" Shikamaru asks.

"I have no idea what I'll wear!" I complain, making Shikamaru roll his eyes. "Masquerade is so vague.."

"You can worry about this later. Let's start the preparations, here's the plan. We'll put the tables with snacks and drinks on the left, a few chairs on the right and the scene in the middle."

"Whoa, hold the phone. _What _scene?" Kiba asks, taking the words from my mouth.

"There's a group of third-years in out school that has a band. They've asked to sing at the ball a few songs and they're pretty good so I accepted. I asked the Tsunade-sama and she said she'll send some adults to build the stage. We just have to decorate it."

"For a moment there I thought we were gonna build the scene." I say relieved.

Shikamaru narrows his eyebrows, something he's doing instead of saying 'You're so stupid I wonder why we're even friends'. I hate that face.

"What? Anyone would assume that!" I defend myself.

"We should start. They should come build the scene in an hour or so." Shikamaru says ignoring me.

We put the PE equipment in the storage and take out the tables and the chairs which we arrange as Shikamaru orders. We then decorate the entrance where we put a red carpet, Shikamaru says that this even should be elegant. By the time we send in the list of food and drinks—my favorite part—, the scene was already done. The noise made by those people wasn't giving us any energy nor was it pleasant, but we had to bear with it. Or go to classes. So we did our job with the preparations.

"It's so big.." I say as I stare at the scene.

"Right, and it won't prepare itself. Let's get the curtains." Shikamaru orders, cutting all my enthusiasm away.

"Yeas, yeah.."

.

.

.

"How.. long.. do we.. have to do this?" Kiba asks.

He is sitting on a chair, his mouth open and tongue out. He's probably exhausted. It's been two hours already.

"Come on Kiba, the hard part comes now!" I say enthusiastically as I grab his arm and drag him to the stage.

We put the blue curtains and arranged the sound and lights system for the concert.

"This is all." Shikamaru says as Kiba and I fall on the floor.

I can barely breathe. How could Headmistress Tsunade make children do this kind of work?! I'm sure there's a law that says this type of treatment is punished with death.

"Finally.." Kiba says.

Shikamaru is exhausted too, so the three of us collapse on the floor on each other. I put my head on Kiba's stomach and Shikamaru put his head on mine. I am about to close my eyes when I remember—

"It's Friday!" I yell, getting up quickly. Shikamaru didn't have time to move and his head hit the ground.

"And the earth's spinning, congratulations." He says sarcastically, obviously angry he got hurt because of me.

"Hinata said she'll go buy her dress for the ball tonight and I wanted to go with her! But wait, how does she know what the theme will be? We just found out."

"I posted posters on the school while you cleaned the stage." Shikamaru explains. "The classes should be over in ten minutes, hurry."

"See you tomorrow then!" I wave goodbye.

"Sakura." I hear Shikamaru calling and turned my head around. "Thanks for the help."

I smile and gave him a thumb up.

* * *

I am about to cry. I want to pull my hair and bite my lips until they bleed.

"Hinata, I'm going to die."

"S-Sakura, try to relax. I'm sure y-you everything will be alright."

Hinata sure is a nice girl. She's cute, has a heavenly body and a kind heart. There's no way you can't like her and in this very moment I'm so jealous of her!

"No I'm not!" I protest. "We've been searching for a dress for two hours already and I can't find anything but you found the perfect dress in ten minutes!"

"T-That's because I-I knew from the beginning w-what I am going to buy."

We are at McDonald's, taking a break. Hinata found a white, short, strapless dress. She also bought a pair of white heels and looks absolutely gorgeous.

Seriously, Hinata has always been the shy, unnoticeable kind of girl but if the others will see her in that dress, she'll be the queen of ball. Well, the queen is chosen among the freshmen so it can't happen.

"Seriously Hinata, I don't know how I didn't see how beautiful you are until now."

She blushes madly. God, if I'd be a guy I would have fallen for her long ago.

"P-P-Please, d-don't exaggerate S-Sakura."

"It's the truth, dummy."

I finish my cola and get up.

"We should go search for your mask, I suppose we can look for a dress again then.." I say sighing.

God is so unfair. With that body and those big breasts, anything would look good on Hinata but if _I_ would try wearing a strapless dress, it would probably fall off me and I would make a big show. So no thanks.

"The costume magazine is here." Hinata says as we turn around a corner. "I'll go l-look for the mask. You can look a-around, maybe you'll find something you like."

"Sure."

The magazine is enormous. There are all kind of costumes, from animals to anime characters and Hitler. Kidding, I only saw a mustache and thought of him.

As I look around, a woman came to me.

"May I help you?" She asks smiling.

I look at her face and then at her chest. Her breasts are almost as big as Hinata's. I look then at mine, which were barely visible. A vein popped on my head.

"Goddamnit, what are you people eating?!" I yell.

"I-I'm sorry if I interrupted you, I-I'll take my leave.." The girl says, slowly turning around. She runs away before I could apologize.

I sigh. "Hinata, where are you?" I ask looking around for her.

I was looking to my right and didn't notice I couldn't advance any further so I bump into some clothes. My eyes widen and my mouth opens when I see the clothes in front of me.

"S-Sakura, I'm done. D-Did you find something you like?"

"I just found the perfect outfit!"

* * *

_Dear Mom, _

_I'm sorry I didn't write to you this week, but I was very busy. The ball is the day after tomorrow and I'm very excited! I helped Shikamaru—he told me to send you his greetings by the way—, because he had to do everything alone and since I'm such a good friend I couldn't let him do all the work. And Headmistress Tsunade let us cut classes to prepare everything. _

_Anyhow, I found the perfect outfit! The theme is masquerade—a masked ball, just in case you don't know—and it took me two hours but I fount it, it's perfect. P-E-R-F-E-C-T. I attached a photo, tell me how awesome I am. I know you're going to ask how much it cost. Well, that doesn't matter, right?! Who cares about money if her daughter is happy? Right? _

_By the way, there is this guy in our school. He's like the prince of our school and I just had my first meeting with him! It wasn't a date or anything like this, but anyway, it's something._

_How are you, by the way? Did you find any inspiration for your articles? _

_Your lovely and very happy daughter, Sakura. _

* * *

**Yoohoo, hello there. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! This story will be updated weekly, every Thursday. Please support me by leaving a review. C: **


	2. Now I've done it

**Chapter two: Now I've done it**

"Did you close your eyes?"

"No."

"Then close them! Don't you know how?" I yell from the other side of the curtains.

"I closed them. Come on Shikamaru, close them too! She won't come in if you don't, do you want to spend the night here?" Kiba scolds Shikamaru.

I'm glad Kiba knows me so well. I won't move an inch if Shikamaru doesn't close his eyes. I want to surprise them.

"Fine, come in already."

"He's not lying, come in Sakura!"

I push the red curtains that hang at the entrance on the gym and step forward. It's kinda dark in the gym, only a few lights are on.

"Okay, you can open them now."

They open their eyes at the same time and have the same priceless expression. Just what I wanted to see. I smirk proud and spin two times.

"How do I look?"

"Cleopatra, huh? If it weren't for that smirk, I would have never figured out it's you." Shikamaru replies.

Shikamaru guessed right. I dressed as Cleopatra. You know, that dress everyone wears when dressed as her, the light-brown one with a corset just under the chest and no sleeves. In addition to that I have a shawl of the same color, a load of jewleries—she was a queen, right?—, the black-haired, short wig and a mask that cover the upper side of my face. Oh, and I'm barefoot.

"What's up with that?" Shikamaru asks observing I have no shoes.

"I asked the woman in the store what Cleopatra wore when she was alive and she said something like 'do I look like I'm a thousand years old?' or something. I didn't know what to wear and no pair of shoes looked good with this dress so I just came like this." I reply smiling.

Shikamare opened his mouth to say something but Kiba cut him off.

"What did you do to your boobs?!" He yells, approaching way too much.

I smile proud again. "The magic of push-up, my dear." I see Shikamaru sighing next to me. "What? I couldn't wear this dress without any help, I would look like a piece of wood." I say crossing my arms over my—gorgeous, big—chest.

"Can I touch them?" Kiba asks still staring at my chest.

"If you want to die a slow and painful death, sure." I reply smiling.

Kiba and Shikamaru dressed in normal, black suits. They both have masks as well, but all of us took them off for the time being.

Kiba got scared and distanced himself. Good decision, I wouldn't want to ruin my dress.

"Anyway, come and help. That's why I called you earlier." Shikamaru says as he heads toward the stage.

The gym looks great and so does the stage. Shikamaru told us to help him with the equipment for the band. Microphones, lights, sound, things like this.

"I'll take care of the microphones, I have to be careful with the dress." I say. God, I sound like one of those divas on TV.

"Fine, Kiba go check the sound."

A few seconds later, Kiba started playing with the sound. He put different songs, but only the instrumental part. The band will only sing popular songs, they don't have original ones. I would hum on the songs I knew until I heard the instrumental of a song I knew and loved so much.

"Stop!" I yell at Kiba. "Leave this one, I absolutely love it!"

"Sakura, we don't have time for this."

"Please Shikamaru, I just want to sing this one." I beg him using my puppy eyes.

"You know this won't work on me. Wait, you know how to sing?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

I smirk. "You'd be surprised."

"I'm not sure if in a good or bad way." He replies.

"Let's make a bet!" Kiba yells as he comes next to us. I and Shikamaru look at him, waiting for his idea. Kiba has always loved bets. "Sakura, you'll sing on the stage at the ball, in front of everyone."

When I hear his idea, I can only begun laughing so loud my stomach hurt.

"Yeah sure, and Headmistress Tsunade will get married." I reply.

Kiba is looking at us angry.

"Chicken." He provokes me.

"Won't work Kiba, I'm not that simple-minded."

"She's too much of a coward to do that Kiba, we can't force her." I hear Shikamaru say.

I can't believe my ears. Shikamaru isn't sarcastic all the time—like me—but when he is, it's creepy and annoying.

"What did you say?" I ask serious.

He looks at me and shots a smirk. "You wouldn't dare step on that stage with everyone looking at you in a thousand years."

"Hell yes I do!" I reply, not caring about the consequences.

"Sure." Kiba and Shikamaru reply at the same time, looking at each other.

"Don't 'sure' me with that face, Nara Shikamaru! I'll prove to you and Kiba that I'm not a coward."

They smirk at me at the same time and Shikamaru lends me his hand.

"Fine then, let's bet."

I take his hand without a second thought. "Fine!"

"If I win, you clean my room for a month." Shikamaru says.

"Fine!"

"And if you win, you don't get anything."

"Fine! Wait, what?"

Kiba raises his hand, ready to break the bet and make it official. Fortunately, I move our hands out of the way at the right time and glare at Shikamaru.

"I tried." He says raising his shoulders as I glare at him.

"If I win, you're my slave for a month."

He raises his eyebrow. "Of course, wait, I have to catch my flying pig."

Like I said, Shikamaru using sarcasm is creepy.

"Coward much?" I ask, smirking.

He holds my hand tighter. "Fine, but only for a week."

"Three weeks." I try to negotiate.

"Two."

"Two and five days."

"Two."

"Two and three days."

"Two."

"Fine!" I give up.

"Care to hurry? The people are coming!" Kiba yells.

"We're done." Shikamaru says.

"Yes, we are!" I approve.

Kiba breaks the bet and the students start coming in. We go in the backstage.

Only when I see the endless wave of students coming in did I realize what just happened. My mouth drops when I saw the teachers, Headmistress Tsunade and even my classmates coming in.

'_Of course they would be here idiot!'_

But that wasn't everything. Oh no, what comes next is much worse.

Cameras. A group of three adults came with two big cameras and started talking with Headmistress Tsunade.

"Shikamaru, what's that?!" I ask pointing towards them.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Headmistress Tsunade called a television team to the ball, she wants to make more publicity for the school."

My mouth drops and Kiba begins to laugh.

"You.. I'm so going to kill you!" I threaten him.

"Would you kill your best friend?" He asks innocently.

"Best friend my ass!"

I could give up. It was easy like that. Even though Shikamaru and Kiba would remind me everyday until I die of this, I could give up. There's only one problem—I don't go back on my word. I have my pride and I can't step on it. I will do it.

Looking at the bright side, nobody will recognise me. When I realize this I begin laughing like a villain.

"W-What's wrong with her?" I hear Kiba asking Shikamaru.

"Very well, my comrades! I will do it and amaze everyone. Kiba, put that instrumental after the band sings. Right after, not a second later." I say and turn around, getting off the backstage.

It is really simple. Even if I mess up, nobody will know it's me.

I decide to go take a drink and wait. As soon as I reach the drink table, I see a familiar figure.

"Hinata, hi!" I greet her.

She turns around surprised and I can tell she doesn't know who I am. I'm wearing my mask now after all and even though I was with her when I bought the dress, I didn't show it to her.

"It's me, Sakura."

"O-Oh. You look very beautiful Sakura." She says with a smile.

So she says but compared to her I'm nothing. With that white dress, her hair falling jn waves on her shoulders, high heels and that mask she looks like the queen of ball.

"I can't even compare with you Hinata, you're gorgeous!" I say.

Her cheeks turn red. "N-No, y-y-you're exaggerating."

"A moment of attention please." I hear Headmistress Tsunade say. "Welcome to the 25th annual _Freshmen Ball of Konoha High School._ This year's ball was organized by our student council members, Sabaku Temari and Nara Shikamaru." All students clap for a few seconds as Temari and Shikamaru show up on the stage. "A few words from our organizer." She hands the microphone to Shikamaru.

"I hope everyone will enjoy the ball. I choose this theme because all of us are wearing a mask in our everyday lives, so I hope that today with this mask, we can be our true selves."

_'Wow, that was deep. I always knew he has a sensible side.' _

"In addition to the band, there will be a special event tonight. Enjoy the party." He said and gave the microphone to the band vocalist, earning a round of applause.

"I wonder what the special event is." I hear Hinata say.

I could only watch the stage mouth-dropped. He won't let me escape. He did it now.

"Sakura?"

"I-I'll go take a snack."

Hinata smiles. "Alright."

"Oh, Hinata?" She turns around and looks at me. "Please don't tell anyone I'm dressed as Cleopatra."

She nods. "Of course."

"Promise?" I ask.

She hands me her pinky.

Ok, I know it sounds childish but I've always wanted to make a pinky promise so when Hinata handed me her pinky, I quickly glued it to mine.

"Pinky promise." She says.

"Thank you."

I turn around and go to the snacks table. I grab a bowl of chips and start eating as I look at the boys singing on the stage, but I wasn't really looking. I didn't even bother trying to recognise them. Everyone is looking at them.

Now that I think about it, Hinata is really nice. Last year I didn't talk with her that much. She didn't stand out much because she was wearing glasses and had braces. Now she took them off and thus has a perfect smile and wears contacts. She was a lot more reserved, but I didn't try too hard to befriend her either. She's actually a good person, but it seems weird for me to have friends that are girls.

Shikamaru was my first friend ever and then Kiba. Since I had them, I felt like I didn't need anyone else. I refused making new friends, I would only talk to people so much that we could be called acquaintances. Maybe I should try befriending other people as well..

**My, my, aren't you deep tonight Sakura?**

_'Shut up, inner-self.'_

**I'm bored. Let's do something. **

_'Like what? Shikamaru is flirting with the student council president, Kiba stays with his classmates, what can I do?'_

**I guess you're right, you're kinda forever alone. **

_'You got it wrong my friend, we are alone.'_

**You do realize talking with yourself makes you even more forever alone, right? **

_'I'm not—'_

**Don't look now babe, but look now! Uchiha Sasuke is coming towards us! **

I turn around and see that Uchiha Sasuke was indeed walking towards me. _Damnit_, he is just walking with his hands crawled in his pockets and his mask covering his left side of face, but I swear I didn't see something as sexy as him in my whole life. He is wearing a suit as well, his shirt unbuttoned at the top.

Wait, why is he coming towards me? Maybe he remembers me from that night? He even recognised me?

"Sasuke-kun!" I hear a voice behind me yelling.

In the next second, a girl passes by me and jumps in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke hugs her back and they start talking. I can't hear a thing since the music is loud, but I can tell they are having a pleasant conversation.

Then it struck me. She's his girlfriend.

I'm looking at them. They look so happy just talking with each other.

I don't know who she is. She wears a gorgeous, red, molded dress, has red, long hair and same color eyes. She has a black mask that covers her upper side of face.

They look perfect together.

Even though I never talked with Sasuke, even though I know there was no way I could have feelings towards him, I feel jealous.

"That was our last song, thank you for listening everyone!" I hear the vocalist of the band say.

_'No time to think about sad things Sakura, you have to leave everyone with their mouth dropped.' _

I rush towards the backstage. The students already begun talking with each other, taking their attention from the stage. Just as the band members enter the backstage, the song starts. The instrumental part actually.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the band members asks.

"Watch and figure out." I reply without even looking at him.

I go in the middle of the stage and take the microphone. I can already hear students whispering and wondering who I am. My heart's beating fast, so I decide to close my eyes.

_Little ghost, you are listening,_

_Unlike most you don't miss a thing,_

_You see the truth,_

_I walk the halls invisibly,_

_I climb the walls, no one sees me,_

_No one but you._

I have my eyes closed as I keep singing, I'm afraid to open them. Even though I decided to do this to prove myself I'm not a coward..

Slowly and insecurely, I open them and I see all the students gathered in front of the stage. Not just the students, the teachers and the TV team too. Oh, and the cherry on top, Uchiha Sasuke is in the first row.

_You've always loved the strange birds,_

_Now I want to fly into your world,_

_I want to be heard,_

_My wounded wings still beating,_

_You've always loved the stranger inside…_

_...me, ugly pretty._

I can't understand the expression on Sasuke's face. I can't understand the expression on the students' faces. Nobody says a word.

_Oh little ghost, you see the pain_

_But together we can make something beautiful,_

_So take my hand and perfectly,_

_We fill the gaps, you and me make three,_

_I was meant for you, and you for me._

I look in his eyes and find the infinite. It's like the world stopped. I keep singing—singing for him.

I want to stay here forever, but the song is ending.

_You've always loved the stranger inside…_

_...me, ugly pretty._

The music stops. I stand on the stage trembling, a wave of emotions overwhelming me. I don't know what this is, but it's not because of the students. It's because of a single person.

Before I realize, the students start clapping. They are clapping so loud I can feel their excitement.

"Cleopatra, you rock!" I hear someone yelling.

I smile, my heart is beating very fast. I've never felt anything like this before.

"Cleopatra, give us a minute!" I hear someone yell.

When I look to the backstage, I see the TV team running towards me.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, _absolutely_ no.

If they catch me, they will definitely want me to take off my mask. The students liked my singing, but I don't know what Sasuke thought. Besides, if they find out it's me it would be so..

**EMBARRASSING! Girl, you can't let them catch you. No-oh, absolutely no. **

_'I know but what should I do?'_

**Isn't it obvious? Run! **

So I ran.

I climb off the stage and run between the students.

"Wait!" I hear someone yelling.

I can't look back to see who it is, but I assume it's the woman from the TV team.

Wait. She's a woman. That was a man's voice.

Great, someone else is following me now!

I run out of the gym and hear footsteps coming after me. I run on the grass, heading towards the dorms. The grass feels pretty nice. I'm barefoot, remember?

God, who made this campus so big? The person following me doesn't stop. I step on something and my feet hurts, I think I'm bleeding, but I can't stop.

Did I mention I'm not the most athletic person on earth? That's quite an inconvenient now. I can't run any longer, but I can't let anyone catch me. If the students see it's me, what would they think? They would probably be disappointed. They would probably laugh at me.

Suddenly, someone puts his arm around my stomach and covers my mouth. That person grabs me and hids me in the space between the girls' dorm and cafeteria.

The person following me stops right in front of me, but he can't see me because of the darkness. My eyes widen in surprise as I see who it is—Sasuke.

My heart begins to beat fast.

_'Just how stupid am I?'_

After looking around and seeing I disappeared, he gives up and heads back. A minute later, the person behind me uncovered my mouth. Quickly, I release from his grip and get out of there. I look at him as he comes out too.

"Looks like he's gone."

Oh. My. God.

Standing in front of me is Uchiha Itachi—the other sex-bomb of this school.

I'm blessed being here with the older Uchiha and having been chased by the younger, but I can't reveal my identity. They are the last persons I'd want to know.

Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, the persons that stand out only breathing. Haruno Sakura, the person that won't stand out even if she would be struck by a meteor.

See the reason?

Itachi's lips form a smile.

"I'm sorry for surprising you like that, it just seemed like you didn't want him to catch you."

"A-Uh-Uhm.."

I can't say a thing. Even my voice could be something that can reveal my identity.

"I suppose you don't want your identity to be known." He says, saving me from an awkward situation. I nod. "It's ok. You should go now, the TV team will appear soon."

I look at him. I bet my face is as red as a tomato. I never had the chance to see him so up close, less chances to talk to him. He's even taller than Sasuke. He's even more handsome and looks very much like Sasuke, but unlike Sasuke who has a 'cool and hard-to-get' aura, Itachi seems like the 'sociable and always-ready-to-help' type.

I bow my head a little as a thank you.

"Oh, if you want to thank me, you can kiss me." He says pointing me towards his cheek. I probably got even redder since he begins laughing. "I was joking. Good night, Cleopatra."

And he leaves. I can't waste time looking at his back like all heroines do since I see the TV team approaching. I get inside the dorm quickly and head to my room. I don't open the lights. I would be the only person in dorm now and they would catch me quickly.

I change quickly using the light of my phone. I take a shower and take care of the wound in my leg. I throw myself on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"What have I done.."

* * *

_Dear Mom, _

_Did you ever do something stupid? Like, really stupid? _

_I did. I feel weird.. I felt good there, but now I don't know what to think. I'm happy but afraid at the same time. _

_Tonight was the ball. I knew you'd like the dress, nobody recognised me. It was fun, singing was the best part. _

_Yeah.. I sang in front of everyone but they don't know it was me and they mustn't know! I'd die of embarrassment. Mom, do you think I sing well? I remember we used to sing together when I was at home._

_Oh, I just remembered. PLEASE DON'T CUT MY ALLOWANCE! I know, I know I spent too much on the dress but pleasee? I understand that I've done a bad thing, promise to never do it again. _

_I'm glad you found some inspiration for your articles. I can't wait to visit you in the holidays, Paris sounds awesome! _

_Your bipolar daughter, Sakura. _

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you'll like this chapter too, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think.  
**

**Updating once a week sounds a little too slow, but now I'm really busy with school and exams. Once summer holidays start I'll update twice a week! :) **

**The song Sakura sings is _Strange Birds_ by Birdy. **


	3. Am I cursed or blessed?

**Disclaimer: **The song used in the previous chapter belong to their rightful owner. I don't own anything nor do I make any profit.

**Chapter three: Am I cursed or blessed?**

_Golden Phoenix's Blog_

**Date: **Monday, May 3rd.

**Mood: **Super-duper excited and a little exhausted

**Place: **In my bed

**Subject: **Back in business

I'm back, my dear readers! I'm alive!

As you all know, I took a break from posting. Not because I wanted to—because I love blogging and gossips as much as you do—but because I didn't have _what _to post. That's right, high school became boring as hell. There was _nothing_ going on. Until last night, that is.

To be honest I had a feeling something big will happen, but I never thought we'll have a Cinderella. Well, looked more like Cleopatra but acted like Cinderella.

Whatever. I'm sure not one of you missed the ball last night. Here's a list of the interesting things I caught last night.

_**I.**_** Hot boys and music:** Our beloved senpais officially had their first concert in our school which turned out a total success. In case my female readers—or even the men, I have no problem gentlemen—want to start fangirling them, here are their names: Deidara (drums), Nagato and Yahiko (guitar), Sasori (bass) and—I don't think there's someone that doesn't know about him, since I posted about him a lot in my previous posts—Uchiha Itachi(vocal). You may show your gratitude later.

_**II.**_** Uchiha Sasuke showed his new toy at the party:** Since we're at the Uchiha chapter, let's talk about the younger one too. I didn't say a lot about him last year since I was busy with, uhm, writing about his brother. Back to the point. Uchiha Sasuke lives up to his name, being at least as handsome as his brother. Though, the older Uchiha is totally my type. He's in class 2-F, of course among the smartest persons in high school. He has been the cool and quiet type last year, but it seems like he starts to gain more attention this year. It's been only a month and he's at his second girlfriend. The first one isn't important, I can't even remember her name to be honest, but his new one is definitely something. Ladies and gentlemen, Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend is Uzumaki Karin, last year's Queen of the ball. Yes, you read right. I suppose it shouldn't be that surprising since she is Uzumaki Naruto's cousin and he is little Uchiha best friend. Now I'll let you digest the information. It may take you some time—it took me a few hours at last.

_**III. **_**Cleopatra/Cinderella:** I'm sure this is what you've all been waiting to see. The biggest surprise of the night was the masked Cleopatra with the voice of an angel. People, I know it's hard to accept, but I don't know who she is either. I'm dying of curiosity too and I'll make sure to unmask her but you have to be patient my dears. I'll search clues, put them in order and find out her identity! I've always wanted to play the detective. By the way, the song she sang is Strange Birds by Birdy. God bless Shazam.

_**IV.**_** Alcohol!: **It seems like someone took the chance during Cleopatra's performance and put some alcohol in the drinks, which means everyone drank alcohol! I have the feeling some students won't attend classes today.

_**V.**_** Blonde prince to get a princess:** I know, I know, I've never talked about this 'blonde prince' before. Well, new year, new gossips my lovelies. I usually reveal the identity of the persons I speak of, but I'll leave you in darkness this time. One, because I'm not very sure something will happen between them, and two, it's more interesting this way. Well, our blonde prince got my attention at the ball. He danced all night long with someone I've never seen before which is weird because I know _everyone _in this place. Maybe it's a transferred student or a first year. I shall investigate and tell you everything. All I can tell for now is that she is drop-dead gorgeous. She should have won the title of Queen last year instead of *cough* _someone else. _

That's all for now. I'll post more from now on.

Kisses and hugs,

-I

* * *

"Sakura." I hear someone calling my name, but I can't react. "S-Sakura, are you alright?! S-Should I call someone?"

Realizing I make Hinata worry, I did my best to snap out of the shock.

"I'm fine but.. I can't believe.."

Hinata smiles relieved. "Y-You were the star of the night, a-after all."

Maybe I was but to think I'd actually get mentioned on Golden Phoenix's blog, I would have never dreamed about this.

**I wonder how we didn't figure out that squirrel clinging onto Sasuke was Karin. Ew, and we even thought she's cute. Seriously, this guy is handsome and all that stuff, but his taste in woman is awful. Or maybe someone threatened him to date her. **

_'I wonder how we didn't realize too. Maybe because of the lights and the mask.. Whatever, I have more important problems here!'_

Oh, about the blog. Let me explain. This blog appeared on the very first day of our first year. Nobody knows who is the owner of the blog and thus she—it's obviously a she since there are a heck load of posts about Uchiha Itachi—can say anything about anyone. Though, she never lies.

As for me, I'm her biggest fan. Not because I love gossips, but because of the way she writes. She seems a lot like me, she's amazing. I was her fan from the first moment I read her first article. After I read this article, I love her even more. She thinks exactly like me.

There are some people who hate her but so much more who love her. Either way, everyone on this school reads her blog. Even the teachers—no lying, I saw Kakashi-sensei reading during a class.

Back to the point. Only interesting things appear here and if your name appears there, you become an instant star and I just appeared! Well, not me really, but Cleopatra which no one knows it's me. Whatever.

"I-I can't believe I appeared in her article too." Hinata stutters.

We are in our room, getting ready for the morning classes.

By the way, I forgot to mention our school's program is special since all the students here live in the dorms. We have the morning classes from 9 o'clock in the morning to 1 o'clock at noon, then lunch break an hour. The second part of the day are classes from 2 o'clock to 5 o'clock. So yeah, basically, you don't have time to have a social life outside the school. We only get to go out of the school ground on weekends and holidays but I can't help it. My Mom is a journalist that travels around the world. She said she doesn't want me to follow her like a puppy all my life and that I should decide what I want to do with my life. So I ended up here. Oh, but I wouldn't have come here if they didn't have those amazing uniforms. White shirt, red skirt and red bow but I usually wear a sleeveless, black sweater above the shirt.

"I'm happy for yo—Wait, _what?!_" I ask as I brush my hair.

Hinata's cheeks turn even redder as she looks at her hands.

"I-I suppose she r-refers to me at the end, at the blonde prince part." She replies shyly. "O-Or not, maybe I am wrong." She continues as she puts on her contacts.

Now that I think about it, she may be right. Hinata became gorgeous overnight and that would explain a lot.

"Who did you dance with?" I ask curious tying my red headband.

"N-Naruto-kun.."

In that moment my eyes snap open. I turn my head towards Hinata almost like a robot and stare at her.

"N-Naruto.. As in, _Uzumaki_ Naruto?" She nods. "No way, this is so great Hinata!" I say excited, holding her hands. "By the way Hinata, you must absolutely keep the fact that I'm Cleopatra a secret, ok?"

She nods. "A-Absolutely, you can trust me!"

And I really trust her. I hear my phone beeping, seems like I received a message. Most probably from Shikamaru.

**From:** NShika

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** You'll be late

Are you ok? I tried searching for you last night but you disappeared.

It hurts to admit, but you sang pretty well.

By the way, Uchiha ran after you last night.

"Oh, _shit._"

"S-Sakura, we'll be—"

"Dead! We have first class with Anko. Hurry!" I yell as I grab her hand and head out the door.

* * *

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** NShika

**Subject:** And dead

I never tried texting while running for my life. It's kinda funny. Did Anko came in class?

How sweeeeeeeeet that you worry about me, Shikamaru.

As for what happened last night, I'm in a big dilema. I need a friend.. And if you don't want to help me and listen to my problems, I can use you as my slave so you basically have no choice.

Just pretty well? Sorry my friend, but the crowd said thought otherwise. Something like 'amazing', 'out of this world', 'incredible'.

By the way, did you check Phoenix's blog?

**From:** NShika

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** Not yet

I'm glad you found a sport you like. If you practice a sport, it may take some of your energy and you won't talk non-stop anymore. She didn't come yet, you're seriously lucky.

I can't believe you really did it. Anyway, yeah, we have to talk.

I did. Seems like you became star overnight. I suggest you don't get all happy just yet, this popularity will only bring trouble.

Be careful, I think Anko-sensei's coming now. Coming at the same time as her is worse than being late.

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** NShika

**Subject:** You're coming to grave with me

YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME FASTER, THANK YOU. And stop laughing, Anko yelling in your ear is _not_ funny.

What do you mean by that?

**From:** NShika

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** Your face was worth dying for

First of all, what's wrong with your leg? Your walking is weird.

It's amazing how you can still text while Anko is scolding you. You can't even see the buttons.

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** NShika

**Subject:** THIS IS A DREAM, I'M DREAMING RIGHT?

Shikamaru, my beloved friend, care to explain _where_ are half of our classmates and why are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Karin here?

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** NShika

**Subject:** SPAM

Shikamaru, you better answer. If you don't, I'll really think I'm dreaming.

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** NShika

**Subject:** MORE SPAM

I'm serious. I'll try flying.

**From:** WildWolf

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** (No subject)

I hope you're happy that Anko-sensei took my phone because it kept vibrating in my pocket because of you. If you'd listen to what the teacher has to say for once in your life, you'd find out why they are here. —Shikamaru using Kiba's ancient phone.

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** NShika

**Subject:** Please accept my sincere apologies

Maybe I should, but she's just so boring and her voice is so.. I don't know, it hurts my ears.

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** NShika

**Subject:** Anko-sensei?

Wait.. Your phone is at her, right? This is awkward...

* * *

"Let me see if I got this right." I whisper so that only the three people at my table will hear. "Headmistress Tsunade decided to separate classes from the smartest people to the stupidest based on our last year exam results."

Shikamaru nods. "Bingo."

"Then I really wonder why Kiba's still here." I say pointing to him.

"I wonder why you're here too." Kibs replies crossing his arms over his chest.

I glare at him and he glares at me.

"Troublesome."

"W-Will they be alright?" Hinata asks Shikamaru, looking at me and Kiba who stopped blinking a while ago.

That's how we fight and decide who's better.

"Just leave them be." He replies.

Hinata wasn't in our class before but now that she is, she spends time with us. It's only been half a day and I can already tell with whom Sasuke spends his time. I only recognise Naruto, Karin and Ino Yamanaka. Aside from them, there's another guy with long, pretty hair.

It's lunch break and all the students go to the cafeteria. We go and buy some food and then sit at a table. I'm about to taste the strawberry pudding when I see who sits at the table next to us—Sasuke and his group.

"Sasuke-kun, are you listening?"

From my seat I can see Sasuke and his pet perfectly. Hinata is sitting across me, Naruto with his back at Hinata, Karin across Naruto and Sasuke right next to Karin.

I decide to silently eat my pudding and not drool looking at Sasuke. Suddenly, Hinata moves and her back slowly hits Naruto's. That's when he turns around and smiles at her.

"Hinata-chan, I didn't see you there!"

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm sorry." She says innocently.

"Oh, no prob, no prob." He waves his hand.

As they talk, I can't help but steal a glance at Sasuke again. The last thing I expected was for him to look at me in the same second. Our eyes locked just like last night and my heart begun beating furiously.

_'What is _wrong_ with me?!'_

"They are your friends?" Naruto asks Hinata.

I see the surprise in Sasuke's eyes and I quickly get up. I turn around ready to leave the cafeteria but after three steps, someone catches my wrist. I turn around and face Sasuke.

**Oh my God, oh my God. He realized! He knows it's you! Tell him and kiss him right here!**

_'What the heck, Sakura? Who would do this in the real world?'_

"It's you, right?" He asks hopeful.

God, his voice is so sexy.

I open my mouth even though I have no idea what to say. My heart wants to confess the truth but my mind tells me to lie. I look behind him and see all his friends and my friends too staring at us. Karin is just a step behind him.

"Is that your way of picking up girls?" I ask.

**WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? **

_'I DON'T KNOW BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE BY KARIN'S HANDS, JUST LOOK AT HER FACE.'_

He looks at me for a second more, then lets go of my wrist.

He then smirks. "You're her." My legs begun to tremble, I couldn't fool him. I'm dead. "We met in the boys' dorm that night."

What?

"Y-Yeah, you're right."

So he believed. I mean, of course he did, I look nothing like Cleopatra.

"You owe me a thank you." I raise my eyebrow. "For saving you." He completes.

"Oh—"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm hungry. Let's go." Karin says clinging onto his arm. She smirks at me.

Oh, she _didn't _do that. That means war.

I smirk at Sasuke. "Right, Sasuke-_kun, _you should go. You wouldn't want your little pet to start squeaking."

**Way to go, Sakura! You're a genius. **

I think I see a shadow of smile on Sasuke's face, but I focus my attention on Karin's reaction. Her eyes widen in surprise and her mouth drops. Too bad I can't take a picture. I turn around and leave the cafeteria.

As soon as I'm out of it, Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinata come after me too.

"Give me five." I say as I raise my palm.

"Good one." Shikamaru compliments me and we high-five.

"When did you become so cool?" Kiba asks.

Even Hinata was giggling.

"I never knew you're so courageous Sakura, good luck from now on!" Kiba continues.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Karin obviously hates you now since you did that in front of the whole school and she'll probably get revenge!"

Hinata and Shikamaru look at me worried and I can only think of one word.

"_Shit._"

* * *

_Golden Pheonix's Blog _

**Date:** Monday, May 3rd

**Mood:** Gossip. In the mood for gossiping.

**Place:** On the roof

**Subject:** This year will be totally awesome, I can smell it

How was your day after the party, my lovelies? I could barely keep myself straight—because I'm a lady and I have to walk like one even though my sprain hurt like hell—but I managed.

A few words about today's biggest surprise—the class changing. To be honest, I like the idea. Smart people with smart people and stupid people with stupid people. I won't reveal my class since it could be a problem, but I'm among the smart people lovelies.

It's been only a few hours since my last post and I already have news! Am I amazing or what?

_**I.**_** Karin makes a new 'friend':** And by friend I obviously mean an enemy. For those poor, unfortunate souls that didn't arrive at the cafeteria on the first fifteen minutes, I shall write the incident of the day. As best as I know myself at last. During lunch break, little Uchiha—doesn't it sound cute? Let's call him this way—chased an innocent girl. I don't know what they talked about, but his annoying pet felt it didn't receive enough attention and butted in the conversation. To be honest, I barely memorize the formulas for math, but I can't get this dialogue out of my head.

Smelly Pet(using her annoying voice that she thinks it's sweet): Sasuke-kun, I'm hungry, let's go.

Mysteryous girl little Uchiha chased: Right Sasuke-_kun_, you should go. You wouldn't want your little pet to start squeaking.

I love her. You can call me bisexual or whatever, but I love this girl. I don't know her name but I heard she was called Cherry-chan, so let's use this nickname for now.

_**II**_. **Sparks** **in** **the** **royal** **family:** The blonde prince and his princess spent most of their breaks together. Seems like they ended up in the same class. I think their relationship will evolve slow, but in a beautiful way.

_**III**_. **Cleopatra** **news!:** As promised, I spent my breaks investigating about out mysterious goddess. Here are the clues I got:

-She has green or blue eyes (I re-watched the videos but it's not very clear)

-She's a second or third year student (no freshman would have access to the ball sound equipment to prepare the stage)

-She wore a wig (which means she doesn't have short, black hair. Not much help, but it's _something_!)

That's all for today. Sweet dreams lovelies!

Kisses,

-I

* * *

He talked with me. He looked at me. He smiled at my joke. I hold a pillow at my chest tightly and smile continuously.

I'm acting like a little, happy girl. I really am happy! Who wouldn't be? Uchiha Sasuke talked with me.

"Sakura." I hear Shikamaru calling.

I look at him still smiling like an idiot and he sighs.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Shikamaru asks, looking at me worried.

He asked me this three times already.

I nod. "What could be worse than having Karin on your head? Anyway, nothing could ruin my mood now." I continue throwing my arms in the air.

Shikamaru, Kiba and I are in Shikamaru's room, as usual.

"During your song, someone took advantage the teachers weren't paying attention to their surroundings and put alcohol in the drinks."

"I already know this, it was written on Phoenix's blog." I reply bored.

I really don't see what's so bad about this. I mean, I _do _see. Those that did it will get in biiiiig problems, but I don't see what has this to do with me.

"Yes, but on Phoenix's blog wasn't written that Headmistress Tsunade thinks your show was especially made to distract them and allow the students to bring the alcohol."

"_What?_"

"Just what you heard. She went insane during the last council meeting and made us search for Cleopatra and bring her to her office." Shikamaru says crossing his arms over his chest.

I make a pregnant pause and let out a big sigh. "I'm done."

"That's why I kept telling you to hide your identity for the time being."

"We were about to get in deep shit too." Kiba says, putting his hands under his head. He's lying in Shikamaru's bed.

"What happened to you now?"

"Tsunade-sama thought we had something to do with this too, since someone from the staff had to help you with the music and so on but Shikamaru got us out of shit. He said we drank some alcohol and don't remember much and maybe someone snuck in before your show and did everything."

"Well, good job Shikamaru but what am _I _going to do?" I ask putting my hands in my head and ruffling my hair.

"For the time being, don't tell anyone that you're Cleopatra."

"Too late." I say fast. "Hinata already knows."

Shikamaru sighs. "I suppose it's fine, we can't do anything about it."

"And then? Cleopatra is already a star, someone will find out eventually that it's me."

"Better later than sooner. Maybe if some time will pass, Headmistress Tsunade won't be so angry anymore and she'll listen to you. At how angry she is now, she could get you expelled without even listening. Us too."

"Why us too?!" Kiba asks jumping off the bed.

"We're friends and it would be too much of a coincidence that we were in the staff too."

I smiled.

"What's there to smile about?" Shikamaru asks, putting his hand on his forehead.

"We're in this together, all for one and one for all!" I say putting my arms around their necks.

They sigh. "That's so typical of you, always looking at the bright side."

"By the way Shikamaru, how does Temari kiss?" Kiba asks out of the blue.

I snap my eyes open and look at my friend. "How does Temari _what?_"

Shikamaru face-palms. "Ooh, you didn't tell her yet.." Kiba says.

"I suppose you only forgot, Shika." I say with a devil smile.

I only call him Shika when I'm angry.

"I planned to tell you, I really did." He tries to defend himself.

"Sure, I believe you." I say. "Now, I have to do a five-page essay for tomorrow at history about The Second World War."

"Why would I—"

"Because you're my slave for two weeks, Shika."

"Damnit."

Suddenly, an idea crosses my mind. I get up and search for a paper and pen.

"Where do you keep those things Shikamaru? Seriously, your room's a total mess." I ask.

"Should I even try guessing what she refers to by 'those things'?" He asks Kiba.

"Paper and pen." I reply.

"Bag." He replies bored.

I quickly find what I wanted and sit down, next to the bed. Shikamaru is next to me and Kiba on the bed, both looking at what I'm writing.

I make two columns. At the top of the first one I write 'Good things' and at the top of the other 'Bad things'.

"Ok now, let's see how bad this situation is." I say.

We're always doing this when there are good and bad things about something we made. We usually get in trouble so we're pretty good at getting out of them too. To be honest, most of time I and Kiba get in trouble and we drag Shikamaru too but we wouldn't be the three musketeers without him.

"Are there even good things about this?" Shikamaru asks.

"Watch." I tell him.

**GOOD THINGS:**

-I got the chance to sing on public

-The students adored my singing

-I became a star

Phoenix wrote about me on her blog (x2)

-Sasuke knows I exist

Shikamaru looks at my lips confused.

"Why 'x2' about appearing on Phoenix's blog?"

"Because she wrote about me _and _Cleopatra."

"Whatever. Let's see the bad parts too."

Shikamaru took the pencil and paper and begun writing down.

**BAD THINGS:**

-The students adore Cleopatra and her singing, not you

-Tsunade-sama is after you

-The whole student council hunts you

-Karin wants revenge

"Oh, add 'Mom is mad' too." I say knowing very well she'd eventually find out. I learned from experience that it's better if I tell her myself than hearing from someone else.

The three of us look at the paper.

"So, the situation is bad." Kiba states.

"But Phoenix mentioned me on my blog twice so it counts as two good things. Five goods and five bads." I say.

"So.. Is it good or bad?" Kiba asks.

"Depends on how well we can hide Sakura's identity from now on." Shikamaru replies putting the paper away.

* * *

_Dear Mom, _

_Everything is absolutely fine, my only care is studying!_

_Ok, I'm lying. I got in deep problems because I sang at the ball. Actually, it's not my fault my Headmistress Tsunade thinks it is. She doesn't even know it's me but.. It's complicated. Anyway, I remember that you always told me to resolve my own problems. Looking at the bright side, I'm not alone in this, Kiba and Shikamaru are in problems too! _

_By the way, everyone in our school knows about Cleopatra. Your daughter is a star. _

_Your responsable and mature daughter, Sakura._

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update, I forgot to update yesterday XD Review!  
**


	4. Never thought this would happen

**Chapter four: Never thought this would happen**

"Good morning students. The reason I called you here is to make an important announcement. I'm sure everyone attended this year's Freshmen ball. A TV team was present as well and they took an interest in the mysterious Cleopatra. Without any other formalities, I shall ask Cleopatra to step forward."

"Don't move, it's a lie." Shikamaru whispers, looking straight ahead.

We are in the auditorium—a big class with enough seats for all students and a stage. Headmistress Tsunade called us here to make this announcement. Which means we don't attend the first period.

"I wouldn't have moved Shikamaru, I'm not that stupid." I say proud.

Though, in reality, I was about to jump from my seat. I could have become a TV star!

Nobody moved an inch and the curiosity of the students was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"This could be a problem." The Headmistress whispers to the vice-chairman, Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Very well. I understand that she may not want her identity to be known in the school. I shall wait for Cleopatra herself in my office." She ended and left the stage, obviously angry.

"You may return to your class now. The rest of first period is free." Kurenai-sensei completes.

"I never thought I would see Tsunade-sama so angry. You rock Sakura." Kiba praises me as we head back to the classroom.

"B-Be careful, Kiba-san. S-Someone may hear us." Hinata whispers.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry. And what did I tell you about that '-san' Hinata-chan?"

"I forgot, K-Kiba."

I don't even observe the lovey-dovey atmosphere that surrounds Kiba and Hinata, something else distracts me. I feel like someone's glaring at me. I know it's weird to _feel_ when someone's looking at you, but I really can feel the hatred someone feels towards me now.

As I am about to enter the classroom someone passes by me and steps on my foot—the foot I hurt while running from Sasuke after the ball. Hell is nothing compared with this pain.

"Make some space, Billboard Brow."

I look up as I clench my teeth because of the pain and I see Karin smirking at me.

**What did she just call us? **

_'Oooh, she has no idea who she's playing with._'

"Karin, hi." I greet smiling happily. "I think I heard someone calling you." I continue pointing behind me.

She looks at me suspicious but believes the lie and turns around. Just as she passes by me I move my leg just a little and she trips, falling on the floor. The rest of our classmates that didn't enter the classroom yet look at her and try to hold back the laughter.

"You.." Karin looks at me

"Get in class!" I hear Anko yelling. I swear this woman is _everywhere_.

The other students entered in the class with me. I'm so proud of myself, she deserved it. As I head to my desk I see Sasuke approaching me.

'_Oh my God, will he talk with me again? Think of a topic Sakura, fast._'

Just as I open my mouth, Sasuke passes by me without even looking at me. I turn around to see him heading to Karin. She is still on the floor.

Ironically enough, I feel uncomfortable. Maybe she really got hurt.

Sasuke takes her bridal style and brings her in the classroom. Her hands are put around his neck.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary?"

"Yes, even though it hurts.. I don't want to miss the next period." Karin replies looking at him.

Sasuke carries her to her seat and puts her down. Everyone looks at the two of them. I look at Karin and actually feel guilty. I actually have a heart, ok?

Sasuke comes to me, this time for real. He looks at me but his expression says he's not going to kiss me or declare his love.

"You've done a good job," He tells me. "For an elementary school kid."

"I.. Look, I didn't want to hurt her and.." I am about to apologize when I look at Karin for a moment and see her smirking. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, THAT—"

"Sakura, I need you to help me at english, come on." Shikamaru comes and grabs my arm.

"Let go, I'm going to ki—"

"S-Sakura, I need your help too!" Hinata comes and the two of them drag me to Shikamaru's desk which is on the other part of the classroom.

"I'm going to kill her, I'll cut her in small pieces and give Tsunade for lunch!" I say loud, but not loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "She was pretending to be hurt!" I point towards her pissed off.

"We know, but the others wouldn't believe you. Don't get in even more problems." Shikamaru explains.

I sit down and try to hold back my anger. He's right, everyone would blame me because that's what it looked like.

I look at Sasuke. He's at Karin's desk, talking with her. Something inside me hurts. She was the one who started it and still she's the one who has Sasuke by her side.

"Like is unfair." I pout and cross my arms over my chest.

Hinata looks at me worried and Shikamaru sighs.

"Snap out of it, what's done is done." My pineapple-haired friend consoles me.

"Yeah, it's not like you to be so down." Kiba adds, his expression changing into a sad one.

"I-Is there something I c-can do?" Hinata asks approaching me.

I smile and get up. I put my arms around their necks and pull them in a big hug.

"I love you guys."

"No need to show it in public." Shikamaru says.

"S-Sakura, i-it hurts."

"Group hug!" Kiba yells hugging us even harder.

"Ok Kiba, too much love." I try to say.

He releases us and we all smile.

"Hey!" I hear someone exclaming. I look behind me and see someone I certainly didn't expect.

"Uh.. Hey." I reply.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, I was in class 2-F and I thought I should greet everyone." She says smiling brightly.

She lends me her hand and I take it hesitantly.

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

Ok, am I in a movie or something like this? Strange things keep happening.

"Nara Shikamaru." I hear Shikamaru presenting himself.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba!"

"I-I am Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh, Hinata-chan. I heard about you from Naruto." Ino says, making Hinata blush.

"To your seats everyone." Kakashi-sensei says as he enters the classroom.

"I thought the rest of the period was free." Ino says pouting.

"So did I but Tsunade-sama seems to think the students would lose too much precious information and I don't complain so neither do you have the right." Kakashi-sensei says authoritarily making us shut up.

Besides Kurenai-sensei, he's my favorite teacher. He's always laid-back and doesn't give any homework. He's our home room teacher too.

"Let's change seats until the class ends."

I don't react in the first moment. I don't know if I should be happy or desperate. There is the possibility to end up next to Sasuke, but there's also the possibility to end up next to Karin. Well, anyone else besides Karin is fine and there are twenty-nine other students is this classroom, what are the chances to end up next to her?

.

.

.

Remember what I said about chances? Screw that. I'm sure that even if the possibility for that red squirrel to sit next to me were 0.000001 to 100000, she would still sit next to me.

That's right. She is on my right side. Wanna know what's even worse than this? Sasuke is on my left side. _I_ am stuck between the _only _couple in the whole class.

While Karin is throwing me glares meant to scare me and probably ask for another seat, I try looking at the bright side.

_'That's right, I'm Haruno Sakura. I always look at the bright side._'

**That's right girl. Uchiha Sasuke is next to us and will be for the rest of the year, not even in our wildest dreams did we think about this. **

I smile devilishly and slowly turn my head towards Karin, who looks at me bewildered. I stick out my tongue. The look on her face is priceless.

Ok, I know it's childish but I really had to do it.

"Did everyone find their seats?" Kakashi-sensei asks.

I look around me to see where are Kiba and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru is on the second seat by the window and Ino right in front of him. I turn around behind me to look for Hinata and Kiba and I face Uzumaki Naruto. He looks at me surprised for a moment, then he smiles.

"Cherry-chan, hi!" He greets happily.

His over-friendliness surprises me, but I don't dislike him. He's cute actually.

"Hi." I reply. "U-Uhm, my name is Haruno Sakura by the way."

Not that I dislike the nickname he gave me, but I know his name—because he's among the most popular people in our year—and it would be weird if he didn't know mine. There are formalities too and other useless stuff.

"Sakura-chan." He says smiling.

One would think that being so popular, he's be more.. I don't know, more like he has a stick in his pants, but he's not. Far from that actually. I can tell only after three conversations of two words.

"Hey Sakura-chan," He speaks kinda loud though. "What were you doing in the boys dorm that night? It was pretty late and—"

Without thinking too much, I get up from my desk, turn around and cover his mouth with my hands. Everyone looks at us.

I laugh stupidly. "Hahaha.. Yeah, Sims is really fun Naruto! I, my Sims I mean, just lost a little in the boys' dorm from the campus, _in the game_."

I sit down slowly and hope they would just ignore us again.

Nobody says anything and the bell rings. I sigh as our classmates get out of the class. Sasuke and Karin leave the classroom too.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks confused.

It seems like he's really dense.

"Who knows what our classmates will think if they heard I went to the boys' dorm at night." I explain. "And if Kakashi-sensei heard too.."

"Oooh. Sorry, I didn't want to.. you know.." He apologizes looking down.

"It's ok, I think they believed what I said!" I say cheerfully, trying to make him not feel down.

"But what were you really doing there?" He asks curious.

"Oh, I'm always going there. I spend time with my best friends."

Just the someone hits my head with his fist.

"Aw!" I look up to see the person who dared to do that, though it was pretty obvious. "Shikamaru, do you want to die?" I ask as I look at him teary, probably not looking as fierce as I thought.

"Idiot, you should be more careful." He says.

I stick my tongue at him too.

"D-Does it hurt?" Hinata asks while putting her notebooks in her bag.

"Hinata! Where do you sit?"

"N-Next to Naruto-kun."

"And Kiba?" I ask.

"Next to Hinata." Replies Shikamaru.

I smell a love triangle here and my nose never lets me down.

"Hey guys, everyone pleased with their seat?" Ino comes to our group too.

"Sure I am!" Naruto replies right away.

"Hmph." Shikamaru says.

Ino looks at me. "Good luck."

I need it.

* * *

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** NShika

**Subject:** Life is good

After two days of sitting between Sasuke and his pet squirrel, I can say that life is indeed good.

Do you have any idea how fun it is to get in Karin's way every time she tries to give Sasuke sweet glances? Not that I would need to do that, he doesn't even look at her. I don't get the relationship between them but whatever.

How's it like sitting next to Ino? And how's it going with Temari?

**From:** NShika

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** No it's not

You sound like a psychologist.

I can't really see what's so fun about this but I'm glad you found something else to do in classes besides texting me.

Don't even ask. I didn't meet a woman who talks that much in my whole life besides my Mom. And there's nothing between me and Temari.

Shouldn't you be writing write a ten-page essay?

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** NShika

**Subject:** Don't be so emo

You have to try to see how fun it is.

Are you still in denial about Temari? Though, if I'd be in your place, I'd choose Ino. She's really cool. Hey, I just realized they're both blondes. I never knew you have a thing for blondes.

Thanks to you, I do. That's what I'm doing while texting. Seriously, how did Anko realize it wasn't made by me? And what am I supposed to write in _ten pages_ about a damn war?

**From:** NShika

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** Shall I remind you how you looked like in middle school?

What has Ino to do with this? I don't have a thing for Temari, I don't have a thing for Ino either which means I don't have a thing for blondes.

Sakura, history it's your worst subject and you barely pass at it. Of course she would figure out that essay wasn't yours, good thing she didn't ask who made it for you or I would get in trouble because of you _again. _What did you write until now?

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** NShika

**Subject:** Being emo was cool back then!

Oh dear, being denial won't get you anywhere. If you want to talk about it, I'm here.

What can I say, being my friend is not easy but it worths!

History is useless. Seriously, Anko didn't hear that quote 'let the past be in the past'? And it's stupid too! Who would start a world war because I-don't-know-what prince died.

**From:** NShika

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** Yeah sure

I'm not in denial.

That prince was murdered and that was just an excuse to start the war. Whatever, just copy what's on

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** NShika

**Subject:** I love you!

Thank you, thank you, thank you! May God bless you and your family!

* * *

_Golden Phoenix's Blog_

**Date:** Thursday, May 6th

**Mood:** Happy, happy

**Place:** In class

**Subject:** Love is a beautiful thing

Am I the only one who loves Kakashi-sensei? Because, seriously, who wouldn't love a professor who comes to class, gives his students freedom to do whatever they want—without making too much noise because Tsunade-sama's office is nearby—and takes out his book to read? I bet his motto is 'don't bother me and I won't bother you'. Kakashi-sensei, if you're also a fan of my blog, you're a great teacher. Don't ever change. This update is dedicated to him because I wrote it during his class.

Now, let's start what you all are waiting for—gossips.

_**I.**_ **Cherry-chan in action:** It reached my ears that our precious Karin—see the sarcasm? You better do—and Cherry-chan had a little.. Argument. I don't know all the details but it seems the one that started it was Cherry-chan and her classmates think she's not so innocent as she looks. Let me tell you one thing fellows—even if that's true, even if it's not, I still bet on Cherry-chan.

_**II.**_** Blonde prince's princess makes the first step:** What can this mean? That they are going on a date! Let's see how things are going to change after this.

And last but no least..

_**III.**_ **I fell in love**: Yes, you read right. I'll tell you everything dear fans, you're just like my best friend! So, it all started when I first talked with him. It was love at first sight. (Don't blame me for being cheesy, I just found my prince). I can't tell you how he looks like because that would get me in biiiig problems. Anyway, he's handsome. Really handsome. And he's the hard-to-get type or so he wants to seem. You better prepare yourself Knight—let's call him this way, since prince is already taken and I don't want to reveal his identity—, I won't let you slip away so easily now that I finally found you!

That's all for today!

Kisses and hugs,

-I

* * *

_Golden Phoenix's Blog_

**Date:** Thursday, May 6th

**Mood:** Still in shock

**Place:** In a friend's room

**Subject:** Post of the year!

I just heard the conversation of the year. I won't detail here every sentence, but here's the idea:

Uchiha Sasuke is in love with Cleopatra!

Yes, you read right. Well, not really in love but he's interested in her and ready to find her. He said that he's "going to find her no matter what" and that "her eyes were shining".

HOW CUTE IS THAAAAT?

Seriously, this will be the most interesting subject of this year.

Oh, wait, little Uchiha has a problem named Karin.

This is totally gonna be the scoop of the year.

Kisses,

-I

* * *

I'm reading Phoenix's latest posts on my phone as I head to the boys' dorm. Kiba got dumped by I-don't-know-what-girl and is depressed again. I have a bag full of snacks for his broken heart. It's really hot outside so I wear a pair of shorts and a white top with cherries. It's already night and I shouldn't be here but Shikamaru texted me saying I can't leave him alone with Kiba no matter what.

So I ran to the cafeteria—which was obviously closed but thank God for creating vending machines—and spend my money for this week on sweets.

I keep scrolling down without taking my eyes off the screen of my phone for a second, I know the way to his room even with my eyes closed. When I read the last post, the one about Sasuke being interested in Cleopatra, my mouth drops.

**Ca-ching, girl! **

_'Did I read right?' _

**Damn right.**

I stay in front of Shikamaru's door and stare at the screen when I hear a group of voices. They are probably some boys going to their rooms. I feel like I'm trying to rob a bank and the police's coming.

_'Wait. If they see me here.._'

"Shit."

I knock on Shikamaru's door but he doesn't come out. I try to open the door but it's closed. Only then I remember that Shikamaru said to meet in Kiba's room, which is on the second floor. There's absolutely nothing I can hide behind, _nothing_.

I hear the voice approaching more and more and my legs start to tremble.

"Hurry up to your rooms brats!" I hear Anko yelling.

Oh great. Magnificent.

I'm dead. I'm worse than dead. Not only the boys will see me and spread the rumor around the school that I visit a boy's room at night, but Anko will tell the Headmistress and she will call Mom. She'll ground me for life.

A boy sees me and looks at me with his mouth open. He's about to say something and I'm about to run to him and cover his mouth so that Anko won't hear him, but something—or rather someone—grabs my arm and pulls me into a room. That person covers my mouth and puts his other arm around my stomach as he closes the door. It's dark and I can't see a thing.

"Someone was here, a girl!" I hear the boy yelling on the hallway.

"Sure thing Suigetsu."

"I'm serious, she was there but I looked away for a second and she disappeared."

"Come on, no one would believe that."

"But I'm serious! She disappeared."

Their voices are slower and slower until I can no longer hear them. I don't move. I wonder if I'm saved or just got in an even worse situation. Knowing my luck, it would probably be the second option but when that person's arm gently pulls off my stomach and mouth, I relax.

I turn around and look at the person who saved me—I look and can't believe. Sasuke looks at me with those onyx, deep eyes and I feel like melting. He looks at me as if I'm a picture while I stare at him like a fat person that didn't eat for a week saw a cake. Even so, I don't want to move but it would be too good to be true so something _has _to happen. Which does happen.

The lights turn on and I turn around to see Naruto standing in the doorway. I feel as if I was about to kill his beloved friend. You get the feeling I had. Part of me wanted to run out the door—which I would probably have done if Anko wouldn't be there—and hide under my blanket while, strangely, another part of me wanted to record this moment. Just look at this situation from outside—I, an average girl with no more than two friends and three good jokes, am in a room with my knight in shining armor and another prince just arrived.

"Uzumaki, get your ass in that room already!" Anko yells breaking my thoughts and waking Naruto from the shock.

"But Anko-sensei, there's a—" He wanted to say something but after giving Sasuke a glance, he changes his mind."Y-Yes, Anko-sensei!" He replies and gets inside.

What follows is a big and awkward silence until we hear Anko walking downstairs.

Sasuke is staring at Naruto, Naruto is staring at me and I look down at the bag of snacks I hold.

"Let me guess what's going on here." Naruto says putting his hand on his forehead.

"I can explain!" I say even though I can't.

"No!" Naruto stops me putting his hand on his forehead. "Let me guess."

He seems really focused trying to figure out the situation. I don't know what to do and I look at Sasuke. He looks back at me and shakes his head, probably trying to tell me not to even try actually explaining.

"I know—a sleepover!" Naruto finally says, proud of himself.

I, and most probably Sasuke too, stare at him speechless.

"No?" Naruto asks. "Ok, I give up."

In movies, every time a girl ends up in a situation she could do so many things to get a guy, the girl magically gets a good idea and they end up playing monopoly or something and they magically become friends.

In real life though nobody says a thing hoping the other would come up with something. The awkwardness of this situation is way too high.

"I-I think I should go." I say as I try to walk away, but I feel a cold hand catching my wrist.

I turn around to see Sasuke. I'm torn between asking why he stopped me and begging him not to let go of my wrist because his touch is so.. I don't know, but it feels good.

"You can't go, the dorm closed." Sasuke says with that sexy voice of his.

"I'll jump out the window then." I reply.

**IDIOT, WHY DO YOU ACT AS IF YOU WANT RO LEAVE? YOU'RE IN SASUKE'S ROOM!**

_'I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, OK?!' _

"We're on the first floor." He replies still not letting go of my wrist.

"I'll survive."

"I won't have you break something and need a visit to hospital."

"I'll go downstairs and jump out the window from there."

"They turned the video cameras on the hallways on, you'll be seen."

Well, _shit_. Now I have no way to get out. Just thinking about staying here makes my imagination go wild.

"You know what? I'll just jump from here and survive without an arm." I say as I release from his grip and head to the window.

I hurry to the window and I open it but when I look down and see the distance, I really hope Sasuke or Naruto will stop me but nothing happens.

I slowly turn my head towards them and see Sasuke looking at me with his arms crossed and a 'You won't do it anyway so I'm not gonna move from here' face while Naruto looks curious.

"If I think about it, I need both arms and legs.."

For a moment I think I see a shadow of smile on Sasuke's face but it quickly disappears.

"Somebody wanna tell me what's going on?" Naruto asks.

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes later I'm on Naruto's bed with Sasuke on my right and Naruto on my left and with Sasuke's laptop on my lap, watching the generic for _The_ _Possession_, a movie Naruto choose.

After Sasuke told Naruto that I was in trouble and he did the only thing he could do to save me from Anko's fangs, he asked—me more like decided for me—to stay here for the night. I was about to say a big 'no' when Naruto reminded that I have no other choice. I texted Shikamaru saying I can't come and Naruto quickly downloaded a movie. He just forgot to specify it was a horror movie, though you could tell from the title.

And so I ended up in this situation. I can't complain though, watching a movie in Sasuke's room with him and his best friend—which is a really nice guy—isn't the worst situation possible. I'm lucky if I think about it, some girls would sell a kidney to have this chance.

Naruto talked with me while the movie downloaded and I discovered he's a really nice guy, while Sasuke didn't say a word even though he was the one to drag me in this situation.

"Do you like horror movies, Sakura-chan?"

He decided my name is cuter than the nickname he gave me. Remembering Hinata, I made a mental note to cheer for her and Naruto. If they would become a couple, they would definitely be my favorite.

"Yeah, I'm quite a fan of horror." I reply.

"So you're not scared?" Asks Sasuke.

After congratulating him mentally for managing to say something, I reply, "No, I didn't scream once at a horror movie and I can say I've watched my share of horror movies." I say proud.

"Me neither!" Naruto joins.

Sasuke doesn't say anything else and focuses on the laptop's screen.

"Hey teme, pass me the potato chips."

The movie starts. I glue my eyes to the screen but as soon as Naruto stops talking, I become more aware of Sasuke's presence. I have a feeling I won't be able to pay too much attention to the movie.

* * *

**Phew, another one done. I decided to update a day faster since last week I updated a day later XD Thank you everyone for the reviews, they make my day and you're amazing! **


	5. Too good to end otherwise

**Chapter five: Too good to end otherwise**

I wake up but don't open my eyes. I move my hand around the bed searching for my favorite pillow that I always hold when I sleep but I can't find it. My eyelids are heavy, a sign it's still too early to wake up. I keep my eyes closed knowing I'll fall asleep again soon. Good, everything's fine until I take in a deep breath and don't recognise the smell. Only then do I realize I'm not in my room.

I open my eyes fast and see a white wall, just like the one in my and Hinata's room, but I see an unfamiliar blanket over me. It's blue instead of pink. I try to find the last thing I remember so I replay yesterday night's moments in my mind.

Oh, right.. I'm in Sasuke's room.

I get up and rest on my elbow as I turn around. You know those one in a lifetime moments? Well, this is one in a hundred lifetimes moment.

Sasuke and Naruto are on Naruto's bed. Naruto's back is glued to the wall and he's facing Sasuke, just as Sasuke's facing Naruto. Sasuke's arm is wrapped around Naruto's waist while Naruto's arm is put around Sasuke's back. Without mentioning that their legs are one above the other's, their almost glued faces are the cherry on top.

Slowly and carefully, I search for my iPhone at the bottom of the bed. Yeah, I have an iPhone 5 but don't make a wrong impression of me. I'm not the kind of girl who buys the latest phone just because I don't have anything better to do with money. I worked my ass off last summer and begged my mother five months to get this. It was totally worth it, I love my baby.

Back to the scene in front of me. I take my phone and stand up in Sasuke's bed—metal note, remember to smell Sasuke's pillow before he wakes up, I'll probably never get this chance again—and take a perfect picture. I pop down on the bed and see that I have twenty texts. Most of them are from Shikamaru cursing me in three different languages. Don't judge him, you don't know how it's like when Kiba gets heartbroken. Besides those I have one from Hinata.

Damn, I forgot to text her last night to tell her I won't come back and ask her to cover for me. It's not like they check out rooms, but sometimes they do.

**From:** LillyHina

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** Are you alright?

I'm sorry for getting late back last night Sakura and thank you for covering for me. I will tell you what happened at school. It's already late and I will go to sleep, if you come back in the meantime please send me a text and I will open the door for you.

By the way, Kurenai-sensei checked the rooms last night but I told her you're in the shower.

Now you get it why I love Hinata so much?

She's used since last year with my night escapades and she knows I go to Shikamaru's room, but I always tell her when I do. I just forgot to last night—don't sue me, you'd forget about it too if you were in the same room as Sasuke. Anyway, even if I'd be a little late, I would get in the form on the window and still be in bed at night.

Well, Hinata managed somehow. Beautiful and smart, Naruto better not lose her.

I reply and thank her from the bottom of my heart, saying I'll explain everything later too.

Just as I am about to let myself enjoy the warmth of Sasuke's sheets, I look at the time on my phone. 8:40AM. Classes start at nine and it takes five minutes only to reach the main building from here. I make the equation with my just awoken brain and it takes some time before I realize.

_Shit. _

"Wake up, wake up now!" I yell as loud as I can as I get off the bed.

I hear a crash and two 'auch's—or whatever they were—the point is that they meant someone was in pain. I turn my head to look at the two boys on the other bed, they hit their heads in one another. I can't hold the laughter when I see the expression on their faces as they realize their position.

"The hell are you doing in my bed?!" Sasuke asks as he backs down, thus resulting in him falling on the floor.

"It's _my_ bed, teme! What.. Don't tell me we slept.." He looks at me terrified and I can barely hold back the laughter. "Sakura-chan, tell me I didn't sleep in the same bed as.. As.." He points to Sasuke, his hand trembling in fear.

As much as I'd like to crawl on the floor and laugh, I don't have the time for that now. I have to get to the girls' dorm and change too.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asks rubbing his head.

I look at him and just _can't_ ignore that he's only wearing a pair of boxers and a shirt. My face probably turned red as I can feel the heat going up to my cheeks. I quickly turn around and search for my flip-flops.

"No time to explain, we have to hurry or we'll be late for class." I finally find them and head to the door. "Hurry as much as you can!" I say.

"Wait." I hear Sasuke say.

I turn around and try my hardest not to stare at his bare legs. He throws me a black cardigan that hits me in the face, though it didn't hurt. I take it and look at Sasuke.

"Take it, it's cold in the morning." Sasuke says.

I could die of happiness right here and now, but Gai-sensei would probably search for me in the deepest holes of hell if I don't appear for his PE class.

"T-Thanks." I reply.

I turn around and put the sweater on as I run downstairs. All the students are probably in the cafeteria and my classmates are changing for PE. I decide to change in the PE uniform when I get back to my room and take my uniform in my school-bag.

I change clothes—carefully placing Sasuke's cardigan on my bed—, brush my hair and put my red bow on, brush my teeth and put the notebooks and books I need for the day in my school-bag in ten minutes. It took me five minutes to get to the girls' dorm which means I only have five minutes left to reach the gym.

I reach the girls' changing room and see the girls making the last changes to their clothes.

Good part—I got here in time. Bad part—everyone's staring at me.

"Uhm.. Morning." I greet them with a smile.

Four or five girls—the ones that have been in my class last year too and know I'm not the most punctual person on earth—smile back while the other ten to thirteen girls look at me either surprised or glaring. Well, most of them are just surprised. Only Karin and two girls she usually spends time with glare at me.

"Slept in again, Sakura?" Yukimi, the class president and a very nice girl, asks with a smile.

I stretch the back of my head and reply. "Yeah.."

"I-I'm sorry, I left earlier and didn't wake you up Sakura." Hinata apologizes, brushing away all suspicions my lateness could have caused.

I get in and put my school-bag on my locker and I feel a pat on my shoulder.

"Morning sleepy-head." I turn around and see Ino.

"Hey." I reply with a smile.

The past two days I spoke with Ino now and then and she's really friendly. She's speaking with everyone in class and everyone likes her—except Shikamaru but he doesn't matter now. She's that kind of person bright as the sun that every class has.

Suddenly, Ino's face is changing and she starts smelling me. Her eyes widen for a moment as if she realized something and then she smirks at me—not in a devil way, but as if she wants to tease me. I'm about to open my mouth and ask why did she do that when the bell rings, a sign we have to hurry to the gym.

Hinata approaches to me and Ino gets between us, taking my left arm and Hinata's right one.

"Let's go girls." She says smiling.

I smile back. It feels good to spend time with girls. Remember I told you my only friends are Shikamaru and Kiba?

In the gym we meet with Gai-sensei who is as lively as always. Just seeing him have this much energy makes me boost up.

"Morning my youthful students! It's a wonderful day so let's start with the warm up girls, make pair of two and do two sets of fifty crunches. Then we can get on with the squats and push-ups! Boys, you'll play basket."

I see Hinata being asked by Yukimi if she wanted to make a pair and wonder if I'll end up alone. Wait, there are sixteen girls in our class, which means there's no way I'll end up alone. Remembering my luck when we rearranged seats, the fear of Karin makes every bone in my body tremble. I quickly look around for anyone who would be willingly to be my partner when Ino shows up.

"Please be my partner!" I beg her as if my life depends on it. Considering that Karin would definitely break every bone in my body if she had the chance, it kinda does.

She looks at me surprised for a moment and then nods. "That's what I was about to ask you. Want to be first?"

I nod and sit down on a mattress. Ino grabs my legs and puts her strength on, keeping them glued to the floor so that I can do the crunches correctly.

"Now that nobody can hear us, spit out everything." Ino says with a smirk. She looks like a hungry lion. Or lioness, whatever.

"W-What do you mean?" I ask bewildered as I do the crunches.

"I want to be friends Sakura. I like you and you don't like Karin—which makes me like you even more—so why not! What do you say?"

Wow, she sure is straightforward. I thought she and Karin are good friends since they are the only girls in Sasuke's group. Seems like I was wrong.

"Sure." I reply fast.

She smiles. "You can trust me you know. Besides, you have Sasuke's smell. You can't lie."

I'm so caught off-guard by her words that I hit the ground with my head.

"Awch." I say as I stop and rub my head.

"Are you alright?" Ino asks worried.

"Yeah, I am, I'm fine. I was just.."

"Surprised? Don't worry, it's not that obvious but I've known Sasuke since we were little so I can tell right away." Ino says.

She's so lucky to have spent so many years with Sasuke.

"I guess I can't get out of this," I say with a smile.

"Nope." She replies smiling innocently.

Even though it's dangerous to tell anyone about it, somewhere deep inside I felt the need to tell someone what happened. I'm a girl, ok? I feel the need to share my joy with someone else and boys can't understand those things and how important they are.

I finish my first set of crunches and change places with Ino before I start telling her.

"Where should I start.." I wonder, knowing she doesn't know anything about my visits to Shikamaru's room and she might think it's weird.

"From the beginning, I can listen all day if necessary!" She says excited.

"Well, you know Shikamaru, right? He, I and Kiba are childhood friends."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Not as awesome as having Sasuke as your childhood friend."

"And Naruto. Awesome indeed, but tiring too."

We both giggle at this.

"The three of us usually hang out in Shikamaru's room but yesterday someone broke Kiba's heart and when that happens, we have an urgent meeting. Last night Kiba called us late and.. I kinda got stuck in the boys' dorm."

"Oh my God, you were locked in?"

"I was about to be. There were some boys on the hallway and almost saw me and Anko was downstairs. I thought I was going to die."

"I bet you did, Anko's frightening." Ino says as she continues her crunches. "Keep going."

"Right. So, just as I was making my prayers someone pulled me in a room and saved me—turned out that someone was Sasuke."

In that moment Ino hits the ground with her head just like I did earlier. She rubs her head and we laugh.

"I knew Sasuke has a kind heart under that dark armour of his, but I never thought he would butt in other people's problems."

"Should I take it as a bad or good thing?"

"Definitely good. Keep going."

She's so excited to hear the story and makes me excited to tell. It's really nice talking with a girl like this.

"Right. Naruto came back and I did the most embarrassing thing in my life. I tried to find any possible way to get out of their room, as if they were bugs or something."

"What did you actually do?"

"I tried to walk downstairs and jump out the window but Sasuke said the cameras turned on and I'll be seen, then I tried jumping from their window but I got scared." I confess blushing.

Ino begins laughing. "Don't worry, I bet he found it funny. What happened after that?"

"Oh, we watched a horror movie."

"Oh you _didn't_ do that. Those two can't handle horror movies."

"I thought I could but Naruto turned the volume very loud and the movie was scary as hell! I and Naruto were about to cry any minute but Sasuke didn't seem that scared to me."

"He didn't want to show it."

"We played cards then and I think I fell asleep somewhere between rounds, I can't recall that part very well but I woke up in a bed." I made a small pause. "I really had fun and laughed a lot."

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" Ino asks finish her crunches. She looks directly at me as if she wants to read my mind.

"Y-Yeah.." I shutter hesitantly.

"Do you like Sasuke? Like, really, really like him?"

My hearts stops for a moment. The blood runs to my cheeks again. I can't reply. If anyone would have asked me this last year, I would have replied right away with something like 'who wouldn't like him?', but the words just wouldn't come out now.

I don't say a word but Ino smiles as if she got her answer. A second later her face turns all serious.

"You know Sakura, Sasuke is a really kind person but nobody ever bothered finding this out. I hope you won't do the same mistake."

I stare at Ino without saying a word. What could be said after _that_? Of course I was wondering what mistake she meant and wanted to know more, but I felt I shouldn't ask.

Ino's face changes back to her happy one.

"You said you and Shikamaru are good friends?" She asks. I nod. "Let's make a deal. You help me with Shikamaru and I help you with Sasuke." She says lending me her hand.

I look at it hesitantly. I don't know how I could help her, I never set up a couple, but I could at least try. I would like to see them together. I take her hand.

"Deal."

"My youthful spring flowers, did you finish you warm-up already?" Gai-sensei comes behind Ino. "How about one more round? Great, let's start now!"

* * *

After running, doing push-ups, crunches and squats at PE, I and Ino head to the classroom drained of every bit of energy we had in us. Hinata walks by our side worried, telling us how eating some fruits at lunch would be good. I didn't even eat breakfast.

We enter in the classroom and I sit down, placing my bag on the table. I'm too exhausted to see Karin and Sasuke coming in class, but I do realize when Sasuke sits on his seat next to me and Karin almost broke the poor desk as she hit her bag with it. I don't even look at her, my attention focused on Sasuke. I wait for him to say something but nothing happens. He takes out his books, notebooks and then starts tapping his phone. I look at him subtlety and he doesn't even give me a glance.

No 'did anyone say anything?', no 'did you have any problems?', not even a damn 'morning'!

_'Fine, go on and act as if we don't know each other. It's not like we spent the night together, right?!'_

This sounds way too dramatic for what actually happened, but we did spend the night together.

I pout, take out my books and ignore him too.

"Sakura-chan, morning!" Naruto says as soon as he sits down.

Thank you, oh, _thank you!_ At least someone here knows I exist. I turn around since his desk is behind him.

"Morning!" I reply cheerfully.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I know nobody has to find out about last night." Naruto whispers.

"Right on spot." I say and give a thumb up.

Asuma-sensei comes in class and tells us to sit down. The chemistry class starts and just when I get bored and want to take out my phone to start texting Shikamaru—who came in class just behind Asuma-sensei—a voice comes from the speakers.

_"Attention please. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, please present to the vice-chairman's office right away. I repeat: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, please present to the vice-chairman's office right away." _

My mind goes blank. All the heads turn towards us.

"You heard him." Asuma-sensei says.

Sasuke gets up and I hear Naruto's chair moving behind me, I hardly get up and follow the two boys. We get out of the class and I stop in the middle of the hallway, unable to move. I'm scared to death because I'm sure it's about last night.

Sasuke and Naruto look at me at the same time while I look at my feet, tugging my skirt.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks as he approaches.

"It's definitely about last night, they found out."

"Come on, there's a chance he calls us for something else." Naruto tries to console me but I'm even more sure that Sarutobi-sensei doesn't call us to his office to give us a trophy.

Sasuke approaches and stops in front of me, I look up and he's looking at me.

"Even if they found out about it, we won't let you bear the punishment. Not alone, at least."

"Right, we're in this together!" Naruto says too.

Even though he only said some words, it really made me feel better. I nod and we head to the office.

What we see when the door opens is Sarutobi-sensei sitting at his office and a very angry, irritated and ready-to-explode Asahina Midori.

Asahina-sensei is the kind of person who respects all the rules and expects everyone else on this earth to do the same. She says at least once in her every single class that 'without rules the world would be a jungle and we would be no different than animals'. She's always dressed formally, wears skirts no shorter than her knee, styles her hair in a tight bun leaving not a single straw of hair and wears glasses. You get the image.

When we see her there, we all gulp. Naruto and I at least.

"We're in this together." I whisper to myself.

"Aa." Sasuke approves.

"Right." Naruto says too.

So we step inside and the door closes behind us.

Without any other words, Sarutobi-sensei takes a remote and plays a video on the TV next to his desk. The three of us look at its screen. I see myself knocking on Shikamaru's door like crazy, panicking when I see the other boys and a hand grabbing me and pulling me in a room. Then another movie that shows me getting out of the room this morning.

Sarutobi-sensei stops the video and intertwines his fingers.

"Can you explain this, Sakura-san?" He asks me.

No I can't, but I won't just bow my head and wait for it to be cut.

"Sarutobi-sensei, I—"

"You're a disgrace to this school!" Asahina yells making my ears hurt. "How could a respectable girl your age do something so.. So shameful?!" She already pisses me off. "You'll be harshly punished! All of you! I will inform your parents about this and—"

"Please don't!" I find myself yelling.

Sarutobi-sensei analyses us while Asahina's head is about to explode from all that anger.

"How could you even ask for something like this?! You don't have the least respect for others nor for yourself!"

That's it, she hit a sensitive spot. I look at Asahina, more like glare.

"You don't know what happened there, stop assuming things and listen to us!" I yell. When I see the faces she, Sarutobi-sensei, Naruto and even Sasuke have, I get all embarrassed. "Please?" I complete.

Asahina opens her mouth probably ready to yell again, but Sarutobi-sensei stops her with a move of his hand.

"We are listening."

_'So you gotta talk Sakura.' _

I take a deep breath and start.

"Last night my friend was sad and he needed me there, so I went to the boys dorm. There isn't a rule that says girls can't go in the boys' dorm, but there is one that doesn't allow girls to stay over night. I knew this and I didn't plan to do that, I only wanted to stay an hour with him or so but I didn't realize it was so late. I mistook the room and then I heard Anko-sensei coming. I.. I was scared of her—more like terrified—and panicked."

"That's when I interfered." Sasuke says, speaking loud and clear. "I saw she was troubled and knew as well that she will suffer a severe punishment from Anko-sensei, so I hid her in our room. I admit I probably didn't do the best thing, but it was the only solution I could think about then."

He helped me. He didn't leave me alone. Sasuke has no idea how much this means to me.

"Yeah, and then I didn't want to let her go because I thought it would be fun if we could have a sleepover!" Naruto completes.

I look at him too and feel deeply moved. Ok, I know this sounds cheesy and all but I really felt happy. It really made me feel like I wasn't alone.

"And do you expect us to just believe this?!" Asahina barks again, slamming her hand on the table.

_'Goddamnit, what does this perverted teacher think we did?!'_

I'm about to snap again and yell at her but then I get an idea.

"I have proof!" I yell, approaching Sarutobi-sensei's desk.

I take out my phone and search for the photo I took this morning. I show it to Sarutobi-sensei and Asahina pops her head too.

"H-How could you show us such a photography?!"

"But this is proof that I didn't sleep in the same bed as neither of them!"

"This photo doesn't prove anything, it could very well be done on purpose to fool us!" Asahina continues.

And I realize she's right. Sasuke and Naruto didn't see the photo which keeps me save for the moment.

Sarutobi-sensei doesn't say anything, Asahina neither.

"I'm.. I'm really sorry." I say insecure. I really have no way out of this. "I don't have any proof, but please believe us, we didn't do anything wrong!"

"If you did or did not, the fact that you spent the night in a boys' dorm is a wrong thing itself. You know that if we would allow everyone to do as they please and there would be no rules, this school wouldn't be safe anymore. That's what rules have to be respected." Sarutobi-sensei explains.

"We understand." Sasuke says. "And I'm very sorry. It was mostly my fault." He continues and bows his head.

"I'm sorry too." I say and bow my head too.

"Me too, I'm sorry Sarutobi-ojisan!" Naruto says and bows his head too.

We stay like that until Asahina speaks.

"Do you think simple apologizes would resolve anything—"

"That's enough, Asahina-sensei." Sarutobi-sensei interrupts her. "We're their teachers and what I want to teach them isn't to be unforgivable and unreasonable, but that we're humans and we make mistakes. What's important is that they realize their mistake and learn from it. That's why I choose to believe you."

All of us raise our head and smile, even Sasuke shows a shadow of a smile.

"But that doesn't mean you will not be punished."

I expected this, but we won't be expelled and they won't call my Mom! Anything besides this is fine.

Asahina stays irritated by Sarutobi-sensei's side, I don't get why she's so stuck-up.

"Asahina-sensei will inform you of your punishment later. Now go back to your classes."

"Yes, sensei." The three of us reply in unison and left the office.

I walk in front of the boys as we head to the classroom.

"Sakura-chan, we're really sorry for dragging you in this.." Naruto says awkwardly.

I turn around and when I see their gloomy faces, I begin laughing.

"S-Sakura-chan? Aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be? I really had fun last night and it was worth it." I say smiling. "Besides, did you see Asahina's face?"

"I almost burst out laughing there!" Naruto confesses.

"Sakura, what photo did you show them?" Sasuke asks curious.

* * *

**From:** SugarSweet

**To**: CherryPie

**Subject**: Everything alright?

What happened? Are you ok?

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** SugarSweet

**Subject:** I'm glad I'm alive

It was about last night. I thought I was going to die. We were lucky that it wasn't Tsunade who called us, she probably doesn't even know. But Asahina was there too so it wasn't all sweet.

But we still got away with a punishment and advertisement. I guess it was because of this photo.

[Attachmentx1]

**From:** SugarSweet

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** LMFAO

SAVE ME PLEASE, I CAN'T BREATHE!

Sakura you're a god I swear—more like a goddess but whatever. I could have never gotten my hands on such a photo. If this would be published their social lives would be destroyed! Mwhahahah, they better be nicer to me from today on.

Did you know that Asahina was married? I was shocked to find out so don't worry if you find it hard to believe, it was hard for me too.

By the way, what's Shikamaru's blood type? He won't tell me no matter how much I ask.

**From**: CherryPie

**To**: SugarSweet

**Subject**: I know right

Jeez Ino, Asuma-sensei almost took your phone, that burst of laughing wasn't a good idea.

Oh no, no, no. Ino you can't show this photo to anyone else. Sasuke would _kill _me for it. And I still want to live.

Are you _serious_? And I thought that I will die alone, but if even she got married I won't worry anymore.

It's AB. This guy can be seriously difficult. I can't really see why you like him—I mean, he's lazy, yawns all the time, acts all smart, eats sweets all the time and would spend his whole life watching the grass grow if he could.

**From**: SugarSweet

**To**: CherryPie

**Subject**: We're so alike

I know, I know, I just couldn't hold it.

Ok, ok, promise. Don't worry, I may seem like I have a big mouth but if I really want to keep a secret, I'll take it with me to grave.

Hahaha, so I wasn't the only one who thought I'd die in a lonely house full of cats! I guess you're right.

Hey, I know what you mean. I can't see what you like about Sasuke either! Wait—don't call me crazy. I know I may be the only girl who has ever said that, but I guess it's because I've known him for a long time. Sasuke's selfish, bossy, arrogant and has a lot of bad points. Well, we all do after all. He has his good points too.

**From**: CherryPie

**To**: SugarSweet

**Subject**: Now that you mention it, I see the resemblance

Good to hear this.

Cats, definitely cats! Cats are love.

I'm feeling strange around Sasuke lately.

**From**: SugarSweet

**To**: CherryPie

**Subject**: Told ya

I like you more and more. Almost as much as I like cats.

Strange, like what? Wait, wait, answer those questions.

1. Do you think about him a lot?

2. Does your heart beat faster when he's around?

3. Do you smile when you see him?

4. Do you have a weird feeling in your stomach when he looks in your eyes?

**From**: CherryPie

**To**: SugarSweet

**Subject**: Asuma-sensei is kinda hot

I feel like I'm taking a quiz. Let's see..

1. If I even got to the point of thinking about whether I'll have our daughter take ice-skating or ballet lessons, I suppose that I do.

2. I didn't pay attention, but last night when I saw it was him, I was afraid he might hear my heartbeat so it did beat a lot faster one time. Oh wait, there was one more time when my heart was about to pop out of my chest..

3. Like an idiot.

4. Yes, oh my God, _yes_! I think I may be sick or something, I can't eat or anything when I feel like that.

What was this for?

**From**: SugarSweet

**To**: CherryPie

**Subject**: Hey, you're right, the beard never gets old

You're absolutely, totally, madly in love with him.

Maybe I exaggerate. I probably do.

But you like him. Like, _really _like him. Totally.

* * *

_Dear Mom, _

_I'm doing fine, don't worry. There aren't any problems, school's fun as always! _

_I have to ask you something. How was it like when you and dad met? I mean, I know the story and all but I want to know about your feelings. How did you realize you loved him? And when? And what was it like when he told you he loved you too? When did he tell you he loved you, after or before you told him? _

_Anyway, I miss you. I hope you're doing well. _

_Oh, I almost forgot. Did you find that book I asked you about? I hope you didn't forget. If you found it, you'd better pack and send it with the next letter. _

_Your kinda confused daughter,_

_Sakura_

* * *

**Done with another chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)  
**


	6. Revealing secrets

**Chapter six: Revealing secrets**

I am officially bored to death. It's Saturday. Do you know the synonym for Saturday? It's _fun. _

Right, if you're not punished and locked in the school.

Shikamaru is out in town to buy I-don't-know-what for the student council members. Even if he would be here, it wouldn't change anything since he's mad at me for leaving him alone to make Kiba understand there are other I-don-know-how-many-millions of girls on earth. He didn't talk to me at all yesterday. It's weird. Shikamaru has only been mad at me three or four times since we've met. So mad that he wouldn't talk to me at last. I really should apologize.

Kiba's out in town too trying to find his soulmate—again.

For the love of God, _everyone _is out in town. Which is absolutely normal. Why would they spend their two days of freedom in school? There are those weird people who study all day and all night, but I'd rather die of boredom than spend time solving math problems.

Like I said, everyone's out in town except me, Sasuke and Naruto. This is our punishment: can't get out of the school grounds until summer holidays and help in school with anything teachers ask us to. Oh, and Asahina suggested that 'since we're among the best students in our year, we should help those who weren't granted with minds as bright as us during our free time'. Translation: we have to tutor the most idiot people in school. How could you not _love_ that woman? Feel the sarcasm. Yes, _feel_ it.

What's even worse? I woke up earlier than I usually do. It's only 9AM. What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?

Of course I could spend time with Sasuke, but I can't. I heard him saying he's tutoring someone. I could spend some time with Naruto, but he's out on a date with Hinata.

Speaking of which, those guys are surely moving fast. How he managed to leave the school grounds? God knows, but if he's caught he's doomed.

I decide to go to the cafeteria and eat something when my phone rings.

**From:** SugarSweet

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** Where are you?

Hey Sakura! I'm bored to death, what are you doing?

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** SugarSweet

**Subject:** In my room

I feel you, I'm going to die of boredom.

**From:** SugarSweet

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** Perfect

I'm heading there now.

I swear only three minutes passed and Ino was already knocking on my door. I open the door and see Ino smiling and showing me a bag of sweets.

"I love you." I say staring at the bag. Sweets are heaven.

"Don't wanna sound like a bitch, but everybody does." She replies throwing her long pony-tail over her shoulder.

I giggle and she comes in.

"Your room is really cute. I've never been a fan of red and pink, but you seriously have good taste."

"You know what else has good taste? That Kit Kat." I reply as we sit on my bed.

"Take whatever you want, I'm on a diet."

I hurry to take the Kit Kat bar and only then do I realize what she said. "Diet? Why are _you_ on a diet?"

Seriously, if there's a person on this earth that is perfect, that person's Ino. Actually, let's say if there's a perfect _girl_, because there's Sasuke too whom is perfect. Back to the point, Ino is gorgeous. She has those long, slender legs, perfect shape and size chest and clepsydra-type of body. She has a stunningly beautiful face too. I still wonder how Shikamaru can be so blind.

She giggled and replies. "You know Sakura, I'm not one of those girls that can eat whatever they want and not gain a single pound." I feel kinda bad, because I_ am_ one of those girls. "Anyway, I didn't come here just because I was bored, we have to talk."

She sounds serious, so I look at her eating my chocolate bar.

"I told you I'll help you with Sasuke. I tried thinking about a lot of things that could bring you two be closer, but there's a problem."

Shoot. I told her I'll help her with Shikamaru too but I didn't think about anything. I gotta remember and think about it tonight.

I look at her trying to see the problem and then it shoots me. "A problem named Karin?"

I don't know why but I replay what Ino said about helping me with Sasuke. Does this mean I actually try to seduce Sasuke? That I actually have a chance?

"Wait, wait Ino." I say putting my hands in front of me. "I don't know if I'm fit for this."

"Fir for what?" Ino asks raising her eyebrow.

"You know.. Trying to be Sasuke's girlfriend.." I reply.

I get all shy and embarrassed. God, what's wrong with me?

Ino then laughs. "Don't tell me you don't think you look good?" I don't reply. "Sakura, are you _serious_?" I still don't reply, because she may be right.

I never actually thought about getting in a relationship or something like this before and didn't care how boys see me, but now that it came to this and even to Sasuke..

Ino sighs and takes my hand. She pulls me off the bed and puts me in front of my full-length mirror. She sits behind me, her hands on my shoulders.

"Look. You're skinny, you have a nice chest and damn nice ass, big, green eyes and long eyelashes. You could work on clothing but that's not a big problem. What is it that you don't like about you?"

"Well, I have an eye smaller than the other, a mole on this cheek, my fingers are too slim.."

"Don't look at the small imperfections, we all have them, look at yourself as a whole."

And I did. I thought that if I would stand next to Ino the difference would be too big, but it's not so big. What I mean is that I am cute.

**You're not only cute girl, you're a sex-bomb. I mean, we are.**

'_Not really, that's Ino.'_

**Whatever, we're beautiful idiot. Did you forget how awesome we are?**

'_For a moment there, I did. You're right, we're awesome!'_

I smile and Ino smiles too. "That's what I'm talking about. Now back to the problem. If only Karin would be the problem, but not. The problem is that Cleopatra from the Freshmen Ball."

When I hear this I choke with the chocolate I started eating again.

Wait, does she mean the person standing between me and Sasuke is _me_? What kind of person gets in this kind of situation?

"Easy tiger." She says after she hands me a bottle of water. "Back to our discussion, Sasuke is really obsessed with her. Karin is only a small bug compared to her. Well, can't blame him, that girl's like a goddess. Oh, wait, I didn't mean to say you don't have a chance.."

"It's fine Ino, actually.."

Ok, I'm thinking about telling her the truth. Because 1) She wouldn't tell anybody else and 2) Why not?

"What?" Ino asks.

"I have a secret. A big one."

She blinks in surprise. "Me too!" She says surprising me. That was certainly an answer I didn't expect.

"What?"

"I have a big secret too." She says with a big smile, she is suddenly excited and all happy. "I know we don't know each other so well and didn't talk for a lot of time but I feel like I've known you forever, I actually planned on telling you this today."

"I know, I feel the same way too!" I say with the same excitement.

I'm telling the truth. I feel like I can tell Ino anything.

"Want to be first?" She asks.

"Let's do it at the same time."

She nods. "Fine. At three. One, two.."

We take a deep breath and say different things at the same time.

"I'm Cleopatra."

"I'm Golden Phoenix."

Silence.

Wait.

_What?_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Ino says first, jumping up and covering her mouth with her hands.

"I WANTED TO SAY THE SAME THING!" I say too.

"Wait, wait, let's be calm." She says taking a deep breathe.

Come on Sakura, breath in, breath out.

"Let's do it in order. Let me go first." Ino says and I nod. "Well, there's not so much to say. I got this idea from my cousin who also had a gossip blog, but hers was about celebrities. I learned from her how to write interesting things and decided to make this blog when I entered high school."

"Aren't you afraid of the other students? You wrote some about their private lives and some of them might get mad."

"Oh, they _are_ mad. I receive threatening messages everyday but I ignore them. As long as nobody knows, everything's fine, right?" I'm amazed by her calm, I would always be anxious in her place. "Oh, Sasuke knows too. I don't know how he figured it out because I didn't tell him."

"Wait, wait." I get up and search for my phone. I quickly find it and get back on my bed. "Let's take a photo, I'm your biggest fan."

Ino laughs. "But nobody will know it's me, it'll be worthless."

"Not for me." I reply fast.

"Ok then."

I took the photo and got surprised by how good I looked.

"Now, your turn."

"Oh, yeah. Well.."

I told her about the bet, that Sasuke followed me and that Headmistress Tsunade is after me. I told her about the punishment I got yesterday too.

"Wow, this totally sucks."

I sigh in reply.

"But I'm not sure if it's a good or a bad thing that you're Cleopatra."

"What do you mean?"

"The good part is that, basically, you're the girl Sasuke likes. The bad part, you can't tell him."

I didn't even think about telling him before, but now that I do, why should I tell him?

"Why? I mean, wouldn't this be perfect?" I ask insecure.

She shakes her head. "He likes Cleopatra, but you don't know how he might react if he finds out it's you suddenly. Not even I can tell. You have to tell him slowly and at the perfect moment."

"Seems logic.."

We then sigh at the same time.

"This is really complicated." I say.

Suddenly, Ino gets up and claps her hands. "Wait, I just got the best idea! This will be _perfect._"

I look at her and she smiles. I don't know why, but I that smile of hers scares me a little.

* * *

_Golden Phoenix's Blog_

**Date:** Saturday, May 8th

**Mood:** Shopping

**Place:** At the mall

**Subject:** Shopping is love

It's finally Saturday! What a lame way to start a post. Whatever.

You know what makes a Saturday perfect? Shopping. And you know what's even better than shopping? Seeing your price charming—or princess—by chance.

Since I gossip about other people's lives all day, I thought it would be fair to share my life with you too. So here's what happened:

I was at the mall by myself—yes, by myself, and not because I don't have any friends but because I like to shop alone. Everything was fine but I got bored. I know, getting bored with shopping seems impossible but trust me, it's not impossible. I was missing my Knight.

Getting over the fact that everything I could think about the past days was Knight and I dreamed about him every single night, I started thinking that maybe Knight doesn't like me. I mean, nobody's perfect. I know I'm amazing but people, I'm not perfect either. I was even thinking that maybe heaven doesn't want us together.

That's what I thought until I saw him at the mall! In that ocean of people, I saw him. He was there.

If this isn't a sign we're meant to be, then I'll shave my head—and you know how much I adore my hair.

Now I kinda got lost. We were supposed to go McDonald's, but here are so many people.

Anyhow, enough about my life. Let's see how are the others doing.

_**I. **_**Royalities**** on a date**_**:**_ Our blonde prince and his sweet princess are officially on their date. How do I know? Because I know everything, but in this case, I just bumped into them. They were coming out of the cinema after watching The Hangover 3. I can already guess the blonde prince was the one who choose the movie. Anyway, they were heading to a pizza restaurant. I should mention that the princess was stunningly beautiful.

_**II. **_**Red squirrel searching for more nuts:** Know what this means? No, still nothing? Ok, let me tell you frankly. Karin was walking from a shop to another with one of our school's students—Harada Suigetsu. Look out little Uchiha, your pet might not be as faithful as you think.

_**III. **_**Punishment:** For who? You wouldn't guess so let me tell you. Little Uchiha and Cherry-chan! Of course I know why they've been punished but I won't tell you. Anyhow, it seems like they'll spend more time together from now on.

How's your Saturday going, my love readers? What are your plans for tomorrow?

Kisses and lots of hugs,

-I

* * *

I was having the best dream in my life. I was dreaming about a beautiful ball like one of those in the Victorian Era with pretty dresses. Of course I was the main attraction—because it's my dream—and I was dancing with Sasuke.

Yes, I was, because someone got the idea to knock on my door. Curse you, whoever you are.

I ignore it hoping it might go away, but I see the knocking only keeps going I get off the bed and open the door ready to teach whoever dared to disturb my sleep a big, fat and good less—

"Finally."

"Sasuke?"

Ok, maybe I won't teach him a lesson. And I take back that 'curse you'.

He looks as god as always. I didn't get the chance to see him in casual clothes a lot. He wears a pair of skinny, black jeans, a blue shirt with short sleeves and has his headphone around his neck.

I suddenly remember the mess in my room and the fact that I'm standing in the doorway doesn't help me hide it, so I quickly get out of the room and shut the door behind me. Sasuke raises an eyebrow but says nothing about it.

"S-So, what brings you here?" I ask wanting to act cool.

"Asahina told us to clean the Arts room." He replies shortly.

"What? Why?" Then I remember the punishment and realize that by us, he means me, he and Naruto. Don't judge me, I just woke up. "Oh, punishment, right."

"Let's go." He says and turns around.

"Wait, I think I'll change my clothes." I say realizing that cleaning a room full of painting in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt might end up in me needing a three hours shower.

"Don't bother, we'll get equipment from the janitor's room."

"Oh." Is the only thing I can say.

He walks away and I follow him walking with my flip-flops.

As we walk down the hallway, I realize I don't even know what time it is.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What time is it?"

"Four-thirty."

"Oh." I reply again and sound stupid. Seems like I slept a lot since Ino left at twelve. "Did Naruto come back?"

"No."

"Oh."

I really have to stop doing this 'oh' thing.

Making a conversation with Sasuke is harder than I thought, but it's not my fault, ok? How can someone make a conversation with a person that replies with a single word, maximum two, or not even a word but a sound?

I sigh and follow him downstairs. We go to the janitor's room and open the door. It's just like one of those small rooms you see on American movies with many mops, brooms and other cleaning stuff. I and Sasuke stare at the room without knowing what to look for. Me at last.

"What are we looking for exactly?" I ask still trying to find something useful.

"Rompers." He replies and takes something from some high closet.

He takes two white rompers and two green shirts and hands them to me. He then searches for other cleaning stuff we might need and closes the room.

He walks ahead again heading out of the girls' dorm. We head to the school then and I wonder where we'll change. From then and to the second floor of the school where the Arts room is we don't talk at all.

Nothing. Nada. Zero. _Nothing._

It almost hurts my mouth not talking at all. I can't say I'm bored because watching Sasuke's back is very interesting—no, I'm not sarcastic—but I'd still like to have a chit-chat.

When we reach the Arts room I see the bathrooms right across it. I give Sasuke the clothes—hoping I gave him the right ones—and I go to the girls' bathroom while he goes to the boys' one.

I change into the clothes he gave me. They are pretty comfortable since they are so baggy. I look like a minion, but I wonder how will Sasuke look like in such clothes.

I go out and see Sasuke standing there already with the broom in his hand.

He doesn't wear the romper the same way as me—in the normal way, I mean—but he let the upper part down. The clothes aren't baggy for him at all and the shirt, even thought it's a horrible shade of green, suits him perfectly. I knew he isn't human.

I snap out of it not wanting to start drooling and take the broom.

"Let's get to work!" I say excited.

I open the door and see the room even messier than I expected. There are unfinished paintings everywhere on the floor, paint on the walls and blackboard, empty canes of paint on the tables and under them.

"This might.. Take a while." I state staring at the room in horror.

Sasuke and I go inside. He leaves the stuff we will definitely need for cleaning this room on a desk along with his headphones and clothes.

"I'm going to get more water." He says and leaves the room.

I put my clothes next to Sasuke's when I hear a song. I take Sasuke's headphones and put them on. I immediately recognise the song—it's the one I sang at the ball.

I can't help but smile, though I have no idea why I'm smiling. It's such a small thing but it makes me so happy, it somewhat feels like he's thinking about me.

I unconsciously start singing too.

Now let me tell you one thing. The type of music I usually listen to is rock—Skillet, Tonight Alive, Sleeping with Sirens, bands like this—but I love this girl, Birdy.

Realizing it's not a nice thing to use someone's things without asking I put down the headphones. In the next moment Sasuke comes running in the classroom. He looks out of breath. I blink in surprise.

"Who was here?" He asks breathing heavily. I am about to say that it was only me when he continues, "Who was singing?"

_Shoot. _He can't find out it was me because he'll probably figure out I'm Cleopatra.

"I don't know who she was, but she was blonde!" I reply fast. "S-She was right there," I point to a corner of the room. "And stopped singing when she saw me. She ran out of the room fast."

"What did she look like?" He asks coming closer, looking me right in the eye full of hope.

_'How the heck am I supposed to lie to him when he looks at me like THAT?!' _

**Think about something girl, and do it fast. **

"I couldn't see, she ran very fast. Like a lightening." I reply moving my hands.

When he hears this he looks away. I've never seen that look on his face, he seems very sad. I can't even describe it in words.

"Let's start cleaning." He says and turns around.

"Yoohoo guys, did you finish already?" A loud Naruto bursts in the room slamming the door open.

"We were just starting, good timing." Sasuke replies.

"Oh man.." Naruto says with a disappointed face.

* * *

"Shikamaruuu, stop ignoring me. I apologized already!"

Silence.

"Shikamaruuuuuuu."

Still nothing.

"Shiiiii-kaaa-maaaa-ruuu."

"If you're acting like a five-year old you won't make me forgive you Sakura."

"Ha, you talked with me!"

I throw my fist in the air as Shikamaru face-palms.

"Was it that bad to console Kiba-kun for a few hours?" Ino asks innocently.

She obviously never assisted Kiba on one of those episodes. Shikamaru shots her a glare.

"Speak after you've experienced it."

It's Sunday around noon and the three of us are in Shikamaru's room. We came here because for Ino's plan, we need help. That's what Ino said at last, because she said she wouldn't tell me the plan if Shikamaru doesn't help us.

"So, listen to Ino's plan and— " I say sitting on the bed next to Shikamaru.

"I didn't say I forgive you."

"Oh, _come on_! You'll forgive me sooner or later and I need you now so— "

"That's why I'm going to take advantage of this."

I glare at him, trying to intimidate him but he doesn't even look at me.

"Fine." I give up sighing. "What do you want?"

"Buy me dessert at the cafeteria for a month."

"A MONTH? NO WAY IN HELL I— " I hear Ino coughing behind me and try to calm down. We need him. "Fine."

"And let me use your laptop when I want."

**AND YOU CALL THIS GUY YOUR BEST FRIEND? BEST FRIEND MY ASS!**

'_Well, to be honest I would have done the same in his place but whatever. We need him now and I'll think of a way to get back at him one day.'_

"Fine."

"Sakura, don't you even dare about breaking your word and get revenge on me one day." Shikamaru continues looking me straight in the eye, his arm crossed. He's always doing this when he wants to see if I'm lying.

"Me? Never." I reply innocently.

"So, now that everything's fine, let's get down to business." Ino declares.

I and Shikamaru are on his bed and Ino is in front of us standing up.

"We need Sasuke to know Sakura's real identity, which means we need a stage or something like this where Sakura can sing."

"Wait, you know about that?" Shikamaru asks looking at me as if he was about to kill me.

I raise my shoulders and smile innocently.

"Whatever." He drops it.

"We'll have Sakura sing in front of everybody—dressed as Cleopatra of course. After singing Sakura will run just like last time, you have to run until there's only the two of you. Then you'll stop and he'll definitely want to know your identity and we'll have to think about what you'll say here. Anyway, you'll take your mask off and you'll confess and— "

"This is stupid." Shikamaru states. "Why would you do this?"

"We want Sasuke to notice Sakura and this is the best plan because Sasuke is already interested in Cleopatra!" Ino protests.

Shikamaru looks at me. "Do you actually like this guy?"

I look away and probably blush since I feel my cheeks hot. "I-I think so."

I hear Shikamaru sighing.

" If you want him to notice you, you can tell him you're Cleopatra, but you can't risk anyone else knowing. You know that Tsunade-sama is after you." He explains. "If I think about it, why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't!" I reply fast. "I-I can't just tell him, it's too much for me." I say putting my hand to my heart. I can't even imagine the situation. Besides, he may not react well just like Ino said.

It would be something like: Hi Sasuke! How's it going? Oh, I'm fine too. I just wanted to tell you I'm Cleopatra and I know you like me and I like you too so let's skip troublesome situations and just date, ok?

No. way.

Shikamaru sighs again and crosses his arms.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this, I'll probably regret it.." As soon as he says this I realize he has a plan.

I put my hand on his shoulders and shake him. "What? What? Tell me!"

"I'm dying to hear too." Ino says enthusiastic.

"Tsunade-sama wants to organize a charity event. She told us, the student council members, to think about something to get money. They were thinking about a play but a concert would probably earn more money."

"This is _perfect_!" Ino yells. "If you will sing there, people will definitely come and listen and you will earn a lot of money for the school, then Tsunade-sama will listen to you and you can explain that you didn't take part in that plan at the ball."

"Sounds good." Shikamaru says and Ino blushes.

"Yeah, it really does." I agree too.

It's perfect, just like Ino said.

"But I think we should have Sakura sing as herself, not as Cleopatra." Shikamaru suggests.

"No!" I protest. "I can't sing in front of so many people as myself."

"Not only this, but Cleopatra is already known in school and will immediately get attention." Ino agrees with me. "So, you will arrange so that Sakura will sing at the event?" She asks Shikamaru.

He sighs. "Fine, I'll try."

I and Ino jumped on him at the same time and hugged him.

"Troublesome women."


	7. Definitely weird

**Chapter seven: Definitely weird **

_Golden Phoenix's Blog_

**Date:** Tuesday, 11th

**Mood:** Determined

**Place:** Cafeteria

**Subject:** Y.O.L.O

Another weekend gone—And I made sure it was an amazing one.

I have a subject to discuss today—life. Let's talk about life. Why? Because Kurenai-sensei talked with us about out future. She said we should start thinking about what we want to do after high school and I was like: That's easy, after high school I will..

Nothing.

I have no idea what I want to do after high school. I thought and thought and thought but I still couldn't figure out what I want to do in the future but I figured out one thing—I want to live my life to its fullest. I'll take every chance, say what I think, smile at cute strangers, spend time with my friends, eat ice-cream in the winter, cry at sad movies and tell people I don't like that I don't freaking like them.

So here's my advice: If you don't know what to do with your future and are afraid you might end up cleaning toilets, don't worry buddy—McDonald's always needs staff.

Joking, joking.

But seriously, don't worry. Be confident in yourself, you'll find what you want to do one day. Enjoy every day—You only have one life so you better make it fabulous.

Now the news.

**_I._ Big event:** I smell something big coming up. I don't know anything for sure but something will definitely happen. I'll tell you one thing though—Cleopatra will be there.

**_II._ Sorcery, I tell you!:** So, everybody knows that Cherry-chan and little Uchiha are.. acquaintances. Guess whose attention she caught this time? The handsome, sexy, model-like Itachi Uchiha. This morning they had a meeting near the school building. The story goes like this: Cherry-chan is late so she runs to get in class on time but—oh, what a wonderful coincidence—Konoha High School's prince was passing by and she bumped into him.

Seriously girl, do you have _any idea_ how many times _I_'ve tried to bump into him 'accidentally'? No you don't.

Back to their story. She fell—and I bet he saw her panties but being a gentleman, he didn't say anything—and he helped her up. No, not by landing her his hand. He freaking picked her up. Like a princess.

If I wouldn't have Knight, I would officially be in depression. For those poor souls who are still faithful to Uchiha Itachi, I suggest chocolate. It's the only cure for depression.

Now guess how Cherry-chan reacted to this. Of course she got all embarrassed and couldn't even talk normally. He put her down and whispered something in her ear; I would kill to know what he told her because Cherry-chan made a priceless face, like she was hit by a meteor or something. Then he just walked away.

As for her relationship with little Uchiha, they spent the weekend together. Seems like they had fun cleaning the Arts' Room with Naruto.

Good grief girl, what are you doing to those Uchihas?

**_III_ Annoying things:** To be honest, I hate a lot of things. I hate spiders, cold food, not having net on my phone, hurrying when shopping and many, many other things, but what I hate the most is when someone's trying to steal what's mine. To make it clear, I found someone is trying to steal my Knight. What hurts the most is that she's gorgeous. I hate to admit it but I have to be honest with you people. Anyway, gorgeous or not, she won't lay a finger on my Knight.

**_IV_. Break-up of the year:** Guess who's single! _Little Uchiha!_ While half of the female population of this high school is crying because of the incident between Cherry-chan and Uchiha Itachi, the younger ladies who got the hooks for his little brother prepare to throw a party. I've waited for this break-up for six freaking months. Don't worry girls, I'm faithful to my Knight, but I just can't stand that girl. Now I can rest in peace. Of course the one who ended it was little Uchiha. I'd say more about this but I still want to live—someone might kill me if I say anything more. Anyway, I know a person who will be very happy to know this.

That's it for today, do your best to get through another week of school people.

Enjoy your week,

-I

* * *

I block my phone and glare at Ino who's standing at the same table as me, across me. She's eating without a worry, as if she didn't just post on a site everyone can see everything about my personal life. That's it, I've had enough.

"Ino, this is the last time you post about me on your—"

She realizes what I want to say, so she slams her hand on the table and gets up. "Sasuke, you forgot to hand me the notes from yesterday!"

Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Chouji look at her without even asking what's up with her, they probably already got used to her. I and Naruto certainly did.

Even so, she's usually more inventive with excuses. I raise an eyebrow but before I can say anything else Ino runs to me, grabs my arm and drags me out of the others' sight, on the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ino whispers looking to the right and left.

"You said you won't post about me on your blog."

She rolls her eyes and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Sasuke, are we having this discussion again?"

"No," I reply and she smiles. "I'll tell everyone it's you and we're done." I turn around to leave but she grabs my shirt and stops me.

"Sasuke.." She says with that voice she uses to make everyone give her what she wants.

I turn around and look at her without the tiniest bit of emotion. "I thought you were clever enough to understand by now that this won't work on me."

Her I-think-I'm-so-sweet expression changes into her natural, pissed-off face. That's more like her.

"Fine, I give up."

"Wise decision. I hope I won't see any other posts about me."

"No way."

Countless veins pop on my head. What the heck is up with her?

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" I ask annoyed.

"Come on Sasuke, pleasee? My blog won't be as interesting if there's nothing about you on it." She clasps her hands together.

"I don't care."

"Oh, so you don't care about my reputation." She says crossing her arms.

"Not even the slightest." I reply, glad she finally understood.

"Fine then, I guess I'll give Mikoto-san a call."

When I hear that I rush to her and steal her phone. I glare at her but the only thing she does is take out her other phone.

Go ahead and judge me for being afraid, but you don't know my mother. After what happened in middle school, I can't lay a finger on Ino. My mother basically made me her slave.

In our first day of middle school I just had to be an asshole and lift Ino's skirt in front of the whole school because someone dared me to. Since it was the first day of school, our parents were there too and my father said 'I have to take responsibility for this'. He said I either take care of her for as long as she needs or marry her.

So I became a slave.

It's already been four years and Ino still 'remembers the pain she felt that day' and keeps saying that 'she couldn't date the boy she liked because of that incident and her heart was broken'. And everyone thinks we're best friends while, in reality, our relationship is slave-master.

"Fine." I tell her and hand her phone back.

"Glad we're getting along so well." She smiles all bright and innocent.

I hear the bell ringing so I head to the class. No more than two seconds pass and Ino rushes to my side.

"Say Sasuke," There she goes again. "Breaking up with that.. _girl_ is the best decision you've made since entering high school and my respect for you just returned but may I ask what happened? Why did you break up with her after all?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"No you don't but we're friends. _Best friends_."

"Best friends my ass." I whisper.

"What?" She asks as we keep walking to out class.

"Why do you care?"

"I thought you might be sad and I could console you."

I raise an eyebrow clearly not believe her words. Not even she believes them.

"Fine, fine. I'm just curious." She admits.

"And you want to post on your blog."

"No,no," She says defending herself. "If you tell me I promise I won't post anywhere."

* * *

**From:** SugarSweet

**To:** OnyxS

**Subject:** Our discussion

Anko interrupted out discussion. God, can't this woman ever be late?

Anyway, I'm listening. Spit out everything.

**From:** SugarSweet

**To:** OnyxS

**Subject:** You better reply

Uchiha Sasuke, don't you even dare ignore my messages.

**From:** OnyxS

**To:** SugarSweet

Subject: (No subject)

I don't know if you've noticed but we're in the middle of _Anko's _class.

**From:** SugarSweet

**To**: OnyxS

**Subject:** No subject? Boring

And I should care because….?

**From:** OnyxS

**To:** SugarSweet

**Subject:** I don't even get the point of writing here

Nevermind.

We broke up because she was getting annoying.

**From:** SugarSweet

**To:** OnyxS

**Subject:** There is a point

Details, I want details. And please do remind me how you two started dating too.

**From:** OnyxS

**To:** SugarSweet

**Subject:** And that is..?

I won't do that.

Details, do you want to know what shirt I wore that day too? For God's sake, she was just getting annoying. She kept asking why I talk with Haruno Sakura and was jealous all the time. I tried talking with her but she wouldn't believe and said she cheated on me with Suigetsu. I told her we should break up and she said something like 'you don't care about me', whatever. End of story. Happy?

**From:** SugarSweet

**To:** OnyxS

**Subject:** LMFAO

I can't believe this, I would give a kidney to have seen her face! You should have called me, I could have brought popcorn. I love you even more Sasuke.

So, she's jealous of Sakura. Can't blame her, Sakura's a thousand times cuter and smarter and more fun. By the way, what do you think of her? You do spend some time together.

**From:** OnyxS

**To:** SugarSweet

**Subject:** (No subject)

For God's sake, control yourself Ino. If you burst laughing again while looking at _me_, I'll kill you.

She's nice.

**From:** SugarSweet

**To:** OnyxS

**Subject:** Write a subject, dammit!

Oh right, you, Sakura and Naruto already got in trouble.

Nice? As in, funny-makes-me-laugh-all-the-time nice? Or cute-and-adorable-I-can't-take-my-eyes-off-her nice? Or smart-knows-a-lot-of-things nice?

**From:** OnyxS

**To:** SugarSweet

**Subject:** Subject

Just nice.

* * *

_Golden Phoenix's Blog_

**Date:** Tuesday, 11th

**Mood:** $%#%^

**Subject:** I'll kill her

If what awaits me after this life is reincarnation, I'm fine being living like an ant. If it's Heaven or Hell, the demons should start decorating the Hell's gates for my arrival. Whatever punishment I will suffer, I don't care as long as I can catch that scarecrow and torture her.

You know what she did? No you don't because I didn't know until few minutes ago either. She kissed him. Scarecrow kissed _my_ Knight. _Mine._

I don't care how it happened, I don't care she doesn't know he's mine, _she_ freaking kissed _him._

She's done for. I'll kill her. Wait, that would be too easy. I'll make her regret she touched what's mine. And I won't use some lowly methods, I'll make her admit defeat and retreat in a humiliating and pathetic way.

* * *

"You're overreacting."

"WHO'S OVERREACTING?"

"S-Sasuke, you know it's best not to say anything when she's like this." Naruto whispers as Ino begins to walk around the room again.

"I can't believe it!" She yells again throwing her arms in the air.

"You've said that five times now, I get it." I reply.

Whenever Ino's angry, there are zero chances to have a peaceful night. As if Naruto playing some stupid game wasn't enough.

"You're not dating, stop complaining."

"That doesn't matter! She kissed him, I didn't freaking dare to even kiss him on the cheek and look what she's doing!"

"Are you on your period?" Naruto asks too.

"SO WHAT?!" She snaps again. "Do you want to pick a fight?" Ino barks at Naruto, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

I climb off the bed and shove my phone in my pocket.

"T-Teme, where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." I reply and leave the room, closing the door behind me.

"Take me with you!"

"Naruto, where the heck do you think you're going?"

I ignore their yells and walk downstairs. The sun is just setting so the school grounds should be empty. I put my headphones on and play the song I've listened for the past days, the song she sang.

As I walk around, the way she looked at me that night appears in my mind again. I know I've seen those eyes somewhere but I can't remember _where, _and this has been frustrating me to no end since then. I listen to the original song, but her voice echoes in my mind.

I open my eyes for a moment and see someone running. When I look better at it, I recognize the person. It's that girl again. She rushes to the boys' dorm and leans against the wall. She looks around carefully, she probably doesn't want to be seen. She looks everywhere but at me. When she thinks the area is clear, she turns around the corner and disappears.

Weird girl.

By the time the song ends, I see her again. She's running towards the cafeteria this time. No more than two minutes pass and she shows up again. She leans against a tree to catch her breath and ruffles her hair. I unconsciously smile.

I wonder what made her so upset.

She sits down and embraces her knees. The song ends and I take my headphones off, letting them hang on my neck. I get up and approach her. As soon as I reach her she raises her head.

"There you are!" She says grinning as she points her finger at me.

"What were you doing?" I ask.

"Oh, right." She gets up and hands me a dark cloth. I recognize it as being my cardigan. "I came to return it a-and.." She looks away, an obvious blush spreading on her face as I hide my face with my hand."Than—Why are you laughing?"

Because your face is all red and you look like a tomato.

"D-Don't laugh!" She says all panicked which only makes me laugh even more. She crosses her arms and turns around.

"What are you doing?" I ask skeptical.

"I won't turn until you promise you won't laugh anymore!"

How old is she again?

"Fine." I say only out of curiosity.

She slowly turns her head around, her face as red as before, if not even more. I almost laugh again, though this time I only let a chuckle slip.

"You promised!" She complains turning around.

"I didn't."

She whispers something but I can't hear what she's saying, then she takes a deep breath and turns around.

"Herethankyoubye." She says so fast that I can barely understand and puts the cardigan in my arms. She then turns around and leaves fast.

She's definitely weird. The weirdest girl I've ever met.

* * *

Later that night I get back to the dorm. It's almost closing hour and Naruto's probably already asleep which means I can finally have some peace. Unfortunately, I remember I have to hand a five-page essay tomorrow for history class.

Great.

As I walk down the hallway to my room, I see a person leaning against the wall. When I arrive next to him, a smile spreads on Itachi's face.

"Little brother, what took you so long?"

"I knew I should have stayed longer."

"Now,now, you're hurting my feelings." He says and ruffles my hair, something he always used to do when we were smaller.

"Want something?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing in particular, just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Same as always." I reply shortly.

"Ino?"

"As annoying as ever."

He laughs. "And I suppose Naruto didn't change either."

"Not the slightest."

"It's really sad, we're in the same high school yet I barely see any of you." He sighs. "Third year is really hard."

"I can't imagine how hard it can be for you."

"True." He replies giving a proud smirk.

"There's something big behind you."

"What?"

"Your ego."

He looks at me and we both smile, this joke is a classic among Uchihas.

"How's it going with girls? I heard you broke up with Karin." He says breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"Wise decision, I never knew why you were even dating her."

"She was fine.. at the beginning." I don't like this kind of talk. "I have to make an essay, see you tomorrow." I step forward.

"Wait." He puts a hand stopping me. "You like that girl from the ball." It wasn't a question, but a confident statement.

Why the heck does everyone know about this? Right, Ino's stupid blog. Even I have to check it everyday to see if she posted anything about me.

"I don't." Which is true. I'm just curious.

"Sure you don't." Itachi says obviously not believing me.

"I'm serious." I say trying looking him straight in the eye.

"Sasuke, you always cross your arms when you lie."

Damn it.

"I'm just going to tell you this," He begins. "She's right under your nose." He then smiles and leaves.

I don't even move.

_What?_

"Itachi—" I turn around but he's already gone. Chasing after him would probably not be a smart idea since his roommate is Kisame. He's fine but you don't want to wake him up.

What did Itachi mean by that? Does he know who she is?

"Uchiha, get your ass in your room right now!" Anko's yell breaks my thoughts.

The last thing I want is another yell from Anko, so I go in my room and think about what Itachi said for a couple of hours. Only at 3AM do I realize I still have to do the essay so that night I don't sleep at all.

* * *

It doesn't even feel like it's morning. I manage to drag my feet to the classroom and instantly decide I won't move from my desk until the fourth period which is history and I have to present that damn essay in front of the class.

As I approach my desk I see Sakura sleeping on her desk. The seat next to her is empty, which means Karin won't be coming today. I make a mental note to talk with her later, we didn't break up in a very good way.

I sit down, put my bag on the desk and my head on it. If I'm tired enough I can easily ignore the noise around me, all I need to pray for is that nobody will bothe—

"Get up sleepy-head!" Ino's unmistakable bark makes me narrow my eyebrows, but I keep my eyes closed. "Oh, so you're going to ignore me?" She yells in my ear.

"Leave." I say opening my eyes . Damn, my eyelids are so heavy.

"And let you sleep away your life? No way." She says putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Go away if _you_ don't want to sleep for the rest of your life." I mumble.

"What did you say? Oh, Naruto come here, we gotta talk!" I hear Ino walking away. Thank you.

I fall asleep in the following minutes and wake up when I hear the bell and my classmates leaving class, which means they are going to the cafeteria.

"What are we doing with them?" I hear Naruto asking as he and another person approach my desk.

I keep my eyes closed since I seriously need more sleep.

"Let them sleep, we can't have Sasuke awake until we tell everyone about it. We can tell Sakura later, let's go."

_It_? I just hope she's not planning something that involves me again.

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Sakura's sleeping face. I almost burst out laughing. Just try to imagine a girl staying like this:

-Her head rests on her left arm

-Her left arm is just hanging out

-Her legs are spread—I don't find a better word, kill me for it

As for her face, I can't even describe it. Her mouth's open but that's the only thing I can describe.

All in all, she looks like a soccer player after a ten-hours match.

There's a straw of hair that's about to enter her mouth. I raise my hand and take it from her face. In the next moment she closes her mouth and smiles.

This is not the first time I see a girl sleeping nor smiling, but I can't help admitting she looks cute like this.

She puts her right arm on her lap and brings her legs together. She looks even cuter now. No one would imagine what she looked like a few seconds ago.

Only when the bell rings again do I realize my fingertips still touch her cheek. I hear laughter and my classmates' voices.

Just how long did I stare at her?

I quickly close my eyes and pretend to sleep again. Not long after the teacher comes in I actually fall asleep again, only to be woke up by Asuma's 'Is Uchiha Sasuke present today? He has to present an essay'.

Naruto pokes me with a pen in the back and I wake up. I took the papers from my desk and went in front of the class. Before I start reading, I see Asuma starting to walk between the students and Sakura still asleep.

That idiot.

I bring my hand to my mouth and cough one time as loud as I can. Asuma looks at me with a strange look as well as the others. That idiot still doesn't wake up. I cough more times until she moves, only to turn her head to the other side. Just then her friend, Hinata, shakes her shoulder and wakes her up.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Asuma asks and I notice the strange glances I receive. Ino can barely hold her laughter.

"Nothing." I say as I see Sakura looking around confused.

* * *

Our last class is Music with Terumi Mei, but the teacher entering our class is Anko. Great, another class with her.

"Listen here brats." She begins, as sweet and caring as ever. "Mei can't come today and that bastard Hiruzen made me take this class. I'm tired as hell, someone just come here and sing whatever." She continues as she sits at her desk, legs on it and arms under her head.

Nobody moves, obviously. As well as I know, nobody wants to become the next Madonna in this class. Anko looks around with an annoyed expression. She points to someone behind me—I hope.

"You, the long-haired girl."

"M-M-Me?" I hear Hinata behind stutter. "B-B-But.. I-I.."

"Fine, fine, don't pass out here. Sit down." Anko says observing that girl panick.

"Somebody else.." She whispers looking around. "Pinkie, come here."

I look next to me and see Sakura standing with her mouth dropped.

I suspected her to be Cleopatra at one point, but the difference is too big. Now it would be the perfect moment to make things clear. Let's hear you sing, Sakura.


	8. Confused feelings

**Disclaimer: **The lyrics used in this chapter belong to their rightful owner. I don't own anything nor do I make any profit and I will take down this chapter if asked.

**Chapter eight: Confused feelings  
**

_Shit._

I look to my right and see Sasuke looking at me from the corner of his eye. To my left, Karin, surprisingly, doesn't pay me the slightest attention. And she's the only person in class that doesn't look at me.

Sing. How the hell am I supposed to sing?!

Anko might as well go and smoke in a room full of gas, that would cause a smaller uproar. I knew from the moment this woman stepped in the classroom nothing good will happen. And I had such a nice day too.

"Are you deaf or something?" Anko asks, making Karin's pets laugh.

I shake my head and stand up. Only then do I realize my legs are shaking, I'm about to panick. Anko will definitely tell Headmistress Tsunade that I'm Cleopatra, not to mention everyone in school will find out.

As if having Uchiha Itachi knowing wasn't enough for the day.

Anko slams her hand on the desk. "Then fucking sing! Don't make me come to you Pinkie, I'm not in the best mood."

_When_ is she in 'the best mood'?

I won't sing, so I might as well start writing my testament. When I decide that I could run out of the classroom and think of an excuse later, a hand raises. My eyes find the owner of the hand—Ino, my savior.

"Anko-sensei, may I suggest someone else?" Anko glares and opens her mouth to, most probably, object and end my life but Ino continues. "Sakura's voice would probably break the windows and I believe Tsubade-sama wouldn't enjoy that, so why not listen to someone more talented?"

I don't know if I should be angry or grateful to Ino, but I decide for the second.

Anko looks at me for a moment weighting the possibilities. I nod my head furiously and point to Ino, desperately trying to make her believe.

"Fine, someone just come here and freaking sing already."

THANK YOU GOD, BUDDHA, ZEUS, EVERYONE IN THE SKY!

I sit down fast and exhale. Ino happily walks to the instruments kept next to the blackboard and takes out an acoustic guitar. She looks at our classmates.

"Come and sing, Sasuke." She says putting her hand on her shoulder impatiently.

I instantly look to my right and see an expression I never, not even in the deepest corners of my unlimited imagination, thought I would see on Sasuke's face. I almost burst out laughing, but that would definitely make Anko think about me singing so no-no. Summing it in a phrase, Sasuke has a _What-for-the-name-of-God-did-you-just-say?_ face.

"You want me to what?" He asks, his arms crossed. He glares at Ino in a way that would make anyone freeze, but not her.

She casually replies, "Sing, get here already."

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"Sasukeeee." Ino says in a sweet voice.

"No, not in a million years."

"Are we getting there again?"

"I don't care, I won't do that."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your so very important conversation but IF SOMEBODY DOESN'T SING RIGHT NOW YOU ALL WORMS FAIL THIS SEMESTER!" Anko yells getting up, which only means trouble.

All the students gulp and look at me, probably knowing as well as me that Sasuke won't sing no matter what. I get up feeling as if I'm about to prepare my grave, but there's no other way. My eyes move to Sasuke one last time before I step forward.

Suddenly, I feel something warm grabbing my wrist and stopping me. I look behind me and see Sasuke getting up. He gently pulls me behind him. He steps forward and lets go of my hand. Ino prepares him a seat and hands him the guitar as he sits down. His—perfect—hands move and he starts playing as if he was born to do it.

What he did next left us all mouth-dropped. He started singing—with his voice, I mean.

_I'll be right here now  
to hold you when the sky falls down  
I will always  
be the one who took your place  
When the __rain falls__  
I won't let go  
I'll be right here_

I can only look at him and listen to him. I could do this all day. My heart races uncontrollably in my chest and I have this strange but good feeling in my stomach.

His singing only lasts for a minute, but swear it was the most beautiful minute in my life.

When he finishes and Naruto and Sasuke's other friends begin to whistle, earning a glare from him, I'm left believing for real that he's perfect.

When he stops singing, three things happen: (1) The bell rings, (2) He looks right at me and (3) I run out of the classroom as fast as I can.

Not caring about the glances I receive as I make my way between the students, I hurry to the bathroom. Luckily enough, it's empty. I go in a toilet cabin, close it and rest again a wall.

Why, would you ask. I don't know. I freaking have no idea why I ran like that. I'm 100% sure that my face is as red as a tomato—and the last time Sasuke saw me like that laughed—and my heart is beating like crazy. This happened a lot lately, but now I feel as if it's about to burst out of my chest.

What's _wrong_ with me?

When I finally calm down, the bell for the next class already rang. I get out of the toilet and look at myself in the mirror. My face is still red and when I think about him, it gets even redder.

Just how am I supposed to go back to class now?

* * *

_Golden Phoenix's Blog_

**Date:** Saturday, May 15th

**Mood:** Excited

**Place:** Somewheere over the rainboooow

**Subject:** It's been quiet for too long

First of all, I know I wasn't very active this week. Aside from the posts where I curse Scarecrow and ask for black magic or voodoo advice. I'm past that now, I'm a mature woman and I understood that she's just something that will bring me and Knight closer. Easy come, easy go. Hard come, hard go. Right? I'm ready to fight and get my happy ever after with Knight.

I was busy these days and you'll find out why later.

On with what you all want—gossip.

**_I._ Love triangle year:** Know what I mean by this? We have three love triangles this year. Three—I always knew this number is magic. To be honest, if I wouldn't read you comments and take notice of them, there would only be two, but for now let's say there are three. Not for long though.

After making a poll based on your comments, I decided on a top of popularity.

**3rd place:** _Scarecrow-Knight-Myfabulousself_

Don't worry, I'm only on the third place because half of you didn't think of this as a love triangle since Scarecrow obviously stands no chance. I think so too, but for the sake of the magic number, let's keep it this way. Not much to say about this, it's obviously who I support. Or is it not?

**2nd place:** _Blonde Prince-Princess-Wolfie_

As you figured out, this is a two-boys-one-girl love triangle. One would think that a two-girls-one-boy love triangle is more interesting since girls are braver fighters than boys—go ahead boys, curse me and everything—but those boys surely are something. You can actually see the tension between them. And I don't blame them—that girl is gorgeous. Did I mention this before? Oh, I did. I'm quite jealous.

As for my choice, I'd bet on Blonde Prince.

Now, dum-dum-dum—drum sounds, for the intelligent people who didn't figure out what I mean by 'dum-dum'.

**1st place:** _Little Uchiha-Cherry-chan-Sexy Uchiha_

After two more encounters between Sexy Uchiha and Cherry-chan—one of which definitely wasn't by accident—I can call it a love triangle. I won't say anything else, let's just wait and see what will happen.

_**II. **_**A broken heart:** What I noticed the past days is that it's been silent. Way too silent. Didn't you all notice? I'm sure you did. No more loud, annoying laughing at the cafeteria, no more 'fabulous entrances' by someone we know well.

You think what I think? Yeah, Little Karin probably got sick. Of the syndrome called broken heart. Since she and Little Uchiha broke up, she isn't very lively. She probably has a heart too..

Wait, did I just write that? Forget it. She probably just got her ego hurt a little.

**_III._ Big event tonight:** We all know the surprise event Headmistress Tsunade announced Thursday morning, the charity event. As you all know, there will be a concert. As you _don't_ know, students from our school will sing. One will be our beloved senpais' band—Akatsuki, and the other is supposed to be a surprise, but I will ruin the surprise and tell you—it will be Cleopatra!

I'm currently helping with the preparations, so see you tonight. You better not lose tonight's event, I can feel something will happen.

See you then—but you won't see me.

-I

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

"Me, nervous?" I laugh. "Be serious."

"Then stop biting your nails, they almost bleed."

Ok, maybe I am a little nervous.

In less than ten minutes I will sing in front of everyone in school again, but that's not what makes me so nervous. It's not Headmistress Tsunade—who probably won't take her eyes off me until I finish and then she'll jump on me with masked men in black suits and monopolize me, it's not Uchiha Itachi—who promised to not take his eyes off me for the whole night, it's not even those important and rich people who came and are sitting on a special place in the first row.

It's Sasuke.

Since that day when he sang, I've avoided him like crazy. Not that he made any effort to talk with me, but we were already at the say-hello-in-the-morning-and-bye-at-night level. I cut that off. Just how am I supposed to face him when my head begins spinning just thinking about him? I have to go to a doctor after this night, definitely.

He'll definitely be here tonight, everyone knows Cleopatra will sing thanks to Ino.

"Remember, I'll be in charge of the lights. Just follow the light that will shine on you and you'll know where and how to move not to be boring." Ino says as she puts her hands on my shoulders. "Here." She hands me my mask. "Make them kiss your feet!" She says with a blinding smile and leaves.

Yeah, I'm sure Karin would kiss my feet if she hears me singing. Or Headmistress Tsunade.

Now that I think about it, I accepted to sing now to tell Sasuke the truth and—maybe,just maybe—have a chance with him, but I've avoided him for the past days so is this really a good time?

I have no time to think further since I hear the beginning of the song. I take a deep breath and get on the stage.

This event takes place in the gym too, but the scene is different. Kinda like the one in Camp Rock. Seats are put on the left and right side of the scene. At first I'm blinded by the lights, but then I find it surprisingly easy to sing.

_Eyes make their peace in difficulties_  
_With wounded lips and salted cheeks_  
_And finally we step to leave_  
_To the departure lounge of disbelief_

I step forward and sing, an overwhelming happiness embracing me. I've worked so hard for the past week, practicing with Ino, sleeping only three or four hours every night. And here are the results—everyone looks at me with surprise and excitement. They all enjoy this.

_And I don't know where I'm going_  
_But I know it's gonna be a long time_  
_And I'll be leaving in the morning_  
_Come the white wine bitter sunlight_

My feet keep moving as I follow the lights as Ino told me, I had a problem with the movement during practices. Ino said I was like a puppet and that would bore people.

The song's about to end and I have a weird feeling in my stomach. Sasuke didn't come. Am I.. disappointed?

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

Just as I spin, I see Sasuke at the edge of the stage. My voice stops for a moment, but no one observes as I continue. I head towards the other edge of the stage.

_Before the bleeding sun comes alive_  
_I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight_  
_And hear my beating heart one last time_  
_Before daylight_

I'm smiling like an idiot.

The light suddenly disappears and I see it heading back—back to Sasuke. I can't help but follow it, the room is dark and people won't see me if the light's not on me. He's still there—he has the same look on his face as earlier. My heart begins beating faster again, just why is he looking at me like that? And how am I supposed not to melt like an ice-cream in the middle of summer?

_I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight_  
_And hear my beating heart one last time_  
_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

I put my hand to my heart and look Sasuke straight in the eye.

That's when I realize—this is what I've waited for. This moment. I suddenly feel that even if I don't tell him the truth about Cleopatra, it's ok. This moment is worth working hard for months.

I sing two more songs and Sasuke is still there, listening to me until the end. Almost. He disappears on the last ten seconds of the last song. Ino welcomes me in the backstage and hugs me.

"You were the best!"

I hug her back as I see Shikamaru behind her.

"Well, where are your praises?" I ask letting go of Ino.

"You faked at some point at the first song and you moved your hands too much."

"If this is how you praise people, I don't want to know how you scold them." I reply.

He smiles from the corner of his mouth—and I swear Ino almost let out a squeal—and comes next to me. He pats my shoulder.

"Good job."

"I knew you will—"

"You should hurry and change, Tsunade-sama can show up any second." He cuts me off.

Right.

"Ok, I'll change and meet you in the crowd."

"I wouldn't miss Itachi Uchiha for the world." Ino replies.

We thought about everything beforehand—I will exit through the back of the gym and change in the warehouse. You know, the place we keep all gardening stuff and other useless things. Then I'll hide the costume there, I'll take it back when the lights are off, and go in the crowd where I'll meet with Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba.

That was the plan. It was supposed to go smoothly—at least, so I hoped—but all my hopes were erased when I saw Sasuke leaning against the warehouse's door.

He looks up and sees me. His eyes pierce right through me, I swear that sexy look will kill me one day. He doesn't say a word, obviously neither do I because if I would, it would either be 'go away' or 'kiss me'.

Finally, he makes a step forward and I make a step back. He makes another them and so do I, so that distance between us is still the same.

"Don't run away."

"Ok."

Wait. WHAT THE HECK SAKURA?!

I cover my mouth with my hand. He smiles, one corner of his mouth pulling up. It's not a smirk, it's a smile.

"I.."

Wait. I was supposed to tell him in another way. I was supposed to meet him as myself—not as Cleopatra—after Akatsuki's concert, talk a bit about the night, then Ino would somehow make it so that the will walk me to the girls' dorm. And that's where I was supposed to tell him, but how am I supposed to get away now?

Maybe I should just run, I was faster than him last time and—

"Don't go." His hand grabs my wrist and he holds it tight, but not forceful.

When did he come so close?

I avert my eyes. He can't figure out it's me now and here, it's definitely not the moment.

"Who are you?"

Well, this was quick.

I shake my head furiously. No way I'm telling you, pretty boy.

"You won't talk with me?"

I shake my head again.

"Then I won't let go." He say casually, holding my hand up.

It takes a moment for him to let go of my wrist and grab my hand instead, his fingers intertwining mine. I look at him furious, how can he do this to me?

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like it. I like it too much actually, this will only make things more complicated.

When I look him in the eye, I understand. I don't want him to talk or think about Cleopatra anymore, I don't want to give them any memories together. I want him to look at me.

I can't move, I can't say anything. All I can do is hope he'll understand what I think if I blink many times.

He can't keep me here all night until I talk, right?

"I'll stay all night if you don't talk."

Oh, great.

"Tell me who you are." He says more like an order. I flash him a glare. "Please." His voice softens suddenly.

"Not now." I whisper, looking at the ground.

"Then when?" I don't say anything, I just look at him and hope he understands I can't take this anymore. I have to leave now. "Will we meet again?" I nod even though I just decided I definitely won't dress as Cleopatra anymore. "Take this and I'll let you go."

I look and see a small, white piece of paper. Without thinking too much I take it and he hesitates letting go of my hand. I look at him and expect him to keep his promise.

"Ok, I get the message." He says and releases my hand.

I turn around and hurry in school, I need to find another place to change. I don't have the courage to look back at Sasuke because I know I won't have the strength not to run back to him.

* * *

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** SugarSweet

**Subject:** Please answer, please answer

Ino ,where are you? This place is way too crowded. I'm at the entrance and I can't find anyone. God, I have to talk with you right now. I met with Sasuke.

**From:** SugarSweet

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** Of course I do

Ok, calm down. Which entrance? The back one?

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** SugarSweet

**Subject:** Thank God

No, the other one. I met with Sasuke and I'm trembling like crazy.

**From:** SugarSweet

**To:** CherryPie

**Subject:** You better thank me, not God

Seriously?! Ugh, there goes my perfect plan!

It's more serious than I thought. Wait, I'll be there in a second.

**From:** CherryPie

**To:** SugarSweet

**Subject:** A second you say

As if I can go somewhere, I can barely breathe here.

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here." Ino says as she breaths heavily.

"A second." I quote her.

"Well excuse me, I didn't want to ruin this." She says pointing to her outfit and hair. I roll my eyes. "The others are on the other side, let's go."

Just as we are about to get past some people, we bump into Sasuke. More like Ino does and I bump into Ino.

Splendid.

Ino glares at him and he raises an eyebrow.

"What's your problem?" He asks, his hands crawled in his pockets.

"Nothing." She says and grabs my hand, pulling me past Sasuke.

I can't help but look at him—he looks back at me. My heart does a flip.

"Why did you glare at him?" I ask Ino as we head to the others, I can see them already.

"He ruined my plan."

Hinata comes to me first, her cheeks a little red, eyes big and shiny and her fists held up like an excited kid.

"Sakura, you were the best!" She praises me.

And of course I get all shy and embarrassed, being praised by a girl as cute as Hinata isn't something you get everyday.

"It wasn't that great.." I try to say, but in reality I'm pretty proud of myself too.

"Of course it was!" Hinata says.

"What was the urgency?" Shikamaru asks.

"Sasuke ruined the plan." Ino says as she crosses her arms up her chest, a scowl on her face.

Shikamaru sighs.

"What a drag,"

I glare at him, this insensitive lazy-ass!

He looks at me worried. Wow, that's something he hasn't done in a while.

"I think it's better this way. You should just stop dressing as Cleopatra and everything will be fine—Tsunade-sama won't find out and you can just try talking with Sasuke as yourself. Did you think about this?"

"I did but.."

But what?

"I.."

I look at the floor, I'm confused. Why didn't I try that before? I just have to be myself.

"Sakura?" Ino asks and I look up to see her, Shikamaru, Hinata and even Kiba looking at me worried.

"I decided. I won't dress as Cleopatra anymore."

Shikamaru smiles while Ino and Hinata look at each other worried. Kiba keeps staring at Hinata. I'll definitely have to ask him about this later.

"I.. Lately, I've been worrying a lot, but I'm just wasting away time doing that. I'll just be myself and try to get to know Sasuke better this way." I say, surprising even myself of how easy this was.

"And what if he doesn't like you?" Kiba asks, making Ino and Hinata glare at him and Shikamaru facepalm.

Before I could start thinking about it I hear a familiar voice.

"We'd like to dedicate this song to the beautiful girl who enchanted us with her voice before, you're awesome." It's Itachi talking on the microphone.

Everyone agrees with him, whistling and screaming.

"Don't worry, Sasuke must be gay not to like you." Ino says, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Well, that would explain the screams I hear once in a while from his and Naruto's room." Kiba says casually.

We all look at him petrified.

"Though I think they are fighting. I hope so, at least." He completes and we all laugh. I fold the piece of paper Sasuke gave me in my pocket—it's his phone number.

We enjoy the rest of the night together, drinking soda, joking and listening to the band.

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_Remember how many times you told me to enjoy life and not worry over every small thing? I suppose is time I thank you, so thank you Mom._

_Guess what? I sang in front of everyone again. They liked it again and I'm starting to like singing more and more. But I won't do it anymore, not masked at least._

_About Sasuke, I don't like him. I think. I mean, he's handsome—very handsome, has amazing eyes, this arrogance that makes him even sexier and I just found out he's talented too but I don't like him._

_Maybe just a bit._

_My first holiday will be next month, we have a few days off because it's teacher's day or something like this. You'll come and pick me up, right?_

_Your confident daughter, Sakura._

* * *

**First of all, thank you for all your reviews! Seriously guys, you're amazing. I didn't write any author notes lately because I got a part-time job and I barely have time to write. Anyway, I decided to update when I can since I don't have any more chapter written and I'll just try my best to write fast now. I'll update once a week or faster. **

**By the way, did anyone read _Anna and The French Kiss_? I just finished it and fell in love with Etienne. Can somebody give me an Etienne? He's freaking perfect. If you like this fanfic you'll love _Anna and The French Kiss_, trust me.**

**Again, thank you for the reviews. I love them and I love you, readers. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Lots of love.**


	9. Another side of him

**Chapter nine: Another side of him**

_Golden Phoenix's Blog_

**Date:** Sunday, 16th May

**Place:** My room

**Subject:** Hot news

Good morning my lovely readers! At this moment, it's exactly 8:03 PM. If you didn't know, I'm a morning person. I love waking up early on weekend mornings, do my exercices—because a body like mine is hard to keep in shape—, make a trip to Starbucks to buy my favorite coffee, come back and write on my blog. I still don't have any plans for today, maybe I'll take Cherry-chan with me to the mall to buy new clothes. Summer's coming people, I need new clothes as much as I need to breathe.

Now let's talk about the charity event.

First of all, it was a big success. Due to the small tax we had to pay at entrance, the snacks and drinks bar and, most of all, the very generous donors, the school made a lot of money. Those money will be used to offer the kids at St. Marie Orphanage new clothes, food supplies for at least a year and a trip to Hokkaido. Now let's admit it guys, despite her appearance Headmistress Tsunade isn't heartless. Big up, Tsunade-sama.

But.

There's another person who deserves our thanks—Cleopatra. I've accidentally heard a small conversation between the donors and Tsunade-sama. It seems like they liked Cleopatra a lot. Happy donors, more money donated. Everyone's happy! So now that she helped with our school's image, how about stop hunting her Tsunade-sama?

Now guess what people? I have the hottest news about our favorite couples-to-be! Seriously, I could become a detective. In other words, I watched the couples very closely and will tell you in detail what happened between them.

**_I. _Scarecrow attacks:** What can this mean? It means that little, adorable, innocent—feel the sarcasm—Scarecrow decided she wasn't enough of a pain in the ass, so she interrupted my time with Knight. So this happened: I was listening to our senpais' music with my friends. Knight was there too. The place was crowded as hell so, at some point, someone bumped into Knight making him bump into me pretty hard. He was like 'I'm sorry' and I was like 'I'm fine, I'm fine' and then he started talking with me. Do you realize how important this is for our relationship? He was the one starting the conversation and was actually into it. To be honest, I don't even remember what we talked about, we made some jokes about our friends—not in a bad way people, we're this type of friends. He was regularly asking me if my stomach hurts because his elbow hit me in the stomach. Honestly, it kinda hurt but the pain was the last thing I paid attention to. Anyway, everything was perfect, rainbows and butterflies, then she appeared. She walked past me with her high heels as if she was a model and stood right in front of me, absolutely blocking my view of Knight. She said something about the council needing him, took his hands and they left. He only said 'see you tomorrow' and left with her, leaving me like 'what the heck just happened?'. Lucky I have awesome friends, my night wasn't ruined. Now that I think about what he said, does it mean we'll go out today? Together? Like a date? Oh em ge.

**_II. _Prince makes his move:** On his Princess, of course. Those two are officially my favorite couple-to-be. They are purely adorable! He is usually the enthusiastic and loud type who plays the goof. She is too shy to talk with anyone and apologizes too much. What do we get if we put them together? ADORABLENESS! (Is that even a word?)

At the concert, they spent most of time together. He picked her up from her room which instantly turned the whole thing into a date. They went to the concert during which the Prince acted up to his title. As I mentioned earlier, the place was crowded and he made sure they wouldn't get separated. How? By keeping her as close as possible. So, basically, he hugged her during Cleopatra's performance. Then they met with their friends. The Prince knew that the Princess is shy, so he didn't hug her anymore but they held hands until the whole thing was over which was around midnight. After the concert ended he insisted on sending her back to her room. Now let's be serious, it really wasn't necessarily because no sane student would do anything to disturb the peace of our school while Tsunade-sama is still awake and the boss around here. But, we can't blame him. He just wanted to spend more time with his Princess. Back to their story—when they arrived at her room he wished her good night and kissed her forehead. Then both of them blushed madly and he left.

JUST HOW CUTE CAN THEY BE?

Seriously, Prince, you exceeded my expectations. You have my respect.

**_III. _Tension:** Between Little Uchiha and Cherry-chan. Why, might you wonder. THAT'S WHAT I WONDER TOO!

I can find the deepest and darkest secrets of anyone in this school, even Headmistress Tsunade, but I can't freaking figure out what's going on between my friends and the guys she likes! You have no idea how frustrating this is. From what I noticed, Cherry-chan is the one avoiding Little Uchiha. He, of course, wants to keep his cool façade so he acts all indifferent. Unfortunately for you, Little Uchiha, I've seen the frown you try to hide when she passes by you and doesn't even look at you or when she's avoiding eye-contact with you.

Well, even couple-to-be has its conflicts. Just make up already, guys.

As for what they did last night—they spent quite some time together even though they wanted it or not because they have the same friends. With a little help from me and the crowd, they ended up next to each other and probably breathing the same air. I bet their hands were touching. Since Cleoaptra sang, Little Uchiha was in a good mood—as good as an Uchiha can be. So, even with all the awkwardness, he and Cherry-chan did talk a little and shared a smile.

Seriously, make up already!

**_IV. _Important announcement:** I've made a few new friends recently. One of them is searching for his other half, so come on girls! His name is Inuzuka Kiba, he's in class 3-A, funny and has abs—what else do you need? If you're interested leave a comment and I'll contact you. Or you can just go to him—he's very friendly.

It was a full night, wasn't it? Enjoy your Sunday guys!

-I

* * *

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was thinking about A) Sasuke and why he gave me—Cleopatra—his phone number and B) Sasuke and the smile he showed me—the real me—last night. Not Cleopatra, but me. It was during Akatsuki's concert when we were basically glued because it was crowded as hell—if my heart would have just stopped beating (not stop, stop because I would die) so fast, everything would have been actually nice. I just hope he didn't notice. Anyway, I can't even remember what we were talking or if we were talking, but I probably said something stupid again and he smiled. I don't even care what I said, it was totally worth it.

Anyhow, I fell asleep when the sun was about to rise which means it was about 5 or 6 AM. And now someone freaking dares to knock on my door and actually wake me up. I ignore it hoping it would stop, but it doesn't. Seriously, people just don't get that if you ignore them they are supposed to go away?

I look at the time on my phone: 8:13 AM.

WHO THE HELL IS AWAKE AT THIS HOUR IN A SUNDAY?

Decided to teach whoever dared to wake me up at this hour, I take one of my flip-flops in my hand and head to the door. I glance at Hinata sleeping peacefully on her bed. How nice must it be not being a light sleeper.

I pass by the mirror on the way to the door—my eyes are half open and I'm frowning, I'm only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of panties and I have my slipper in a hand. Not to mention my hair that looks as if a tornado hit me. I honestly couldn't care less. My eyelids are so heavy, maybe I will be able to fall asleep again after I get rid of this nuisance.

"WHAT?!" I yell as soon as I open the door.

I blink two times before I'm able to recognize Shikamaru sitting in front of me.

"Do you want to die?" I ask.

Seriously, Shikamaru should know best that I hate being woken up.

"Put some pants on." He orders.

I raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

It's not like Shikamaru hasn't seen me in a swimsuit before, so what's the difference?

"Put some pants on."

I raise my slipper ready to give him the beating of his life.

"You woke me up at this hour to tell me—"

"Is she awake?" When I hear this voice I immediately turn into stone.

Here's what the picture looks like: I sitting in the doorway dressed in a t-shirt that barely covers my stomach and a pair of _pink_ panties and a slipper in my hand, my mouth dropped and eyes full wide, Shikamaru face-palming and Sasuke next to Shikamaru, his eyes wider than usual and mouth open unable to say anything.

I should say something. I should do something. But I can't.

**CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!**

_'WHAT DOOR?'_

In the next moment Shikamaru shuts the door.

"Come to the cafeteria when you're done." I hear him saying.

"Sakura..?" Hinata says in a low voice.

In the next moment my legs give in and I fall on the floor. Hinata rushes to me and says something but I can't understand.

Sasuke just saw me in panties. Pink panties. And he looked away.

I'm done. My life is over.

"I'll kill myself."

"N-No!" Hinata replies.

I stare at the ceiling and my back hurts because the floor is really uncomfortable, so I sit up.

"What happened?" Hinata asks gently, putting a hand on my back.

"Sasuke.. He saw me.." I say and point to my clothes. Ony then do I realize I still have the slipper in my hand.

"O-Oh.."

I turn to Hinata and rivers of tears flow from my eyes.

"Hinataaa!" I cry out burying my face on her neck.

She pats my back and says nothing.

**Get a grip of yourself girl!**

_'You're right. I mean, I'm right.'_

A minute later I rub my eyes and release from Hinata's embrace.

"It's ok, it will be ok." I tell myself and Hinata nods. "Sorry I woke you up, Hinata."

"Don't worry, I'll just go back to sleep." She says and heads to her bed.

Must be nice.

I take out a sleeveless, light-green shirt and a pair of white shorts. While I dress up, brush my hair and teeth, I realize I don't know the reason Sasuke came to my room at this hour. Why was Shikamaru with him, anyway?

"I'm off." I say as I leave the room but Hinata's already asleep.

I'm not sleepy anymore but I would love a coffee. In less than two minutes I arrive at the cafeteria which is almost empty. There are about ten persons inside, two of whom are Sasuke and Shikamaru. I approach their table, my legs shaking way too much.

Keep calm and be cool Sakura. Calm and cool.

"Good eat! What's to morning?" I ask way too loud.

Wait. _What the heck_ did I just say?!

"Idiot." Shikamaru says before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Good eat to you too." Sasuke replies, an amused grin on his face.

**Ok, he found your stupidity amusing. That's a good thing. Now don't make things awkward.**

I lightly punch his shoulder.

"Make some space." I say and sit down next to him.

**That's what I'm talking about girl.**

_'Am I cool or what?'_

**You're the queen.**

_'I am.'_

"..and she started barking."

"What?"

Seems like I dreamed too much and didn't realize Sasuke was saying something. I feel a little embarrassed I wasn't paying attention, but Sasuke doesn't seem mad.

"I was saying—"

"I'm going to get some more coffee." Shikamaru says as he gets up, but someone puts a hand on his shoulder.

We look at the person behind Shikamaru and see Ino standing there, a big smile on her face and four extra-size cups from Starbucks—coffee.

"Don't bother, I'm here." She says putting the cups down and sitting next to Shikamaru. "Morning!"

"Ino, you're a blessing." I say as I stare starry-eyed at the coffee in front of me.

"People say that." She says flipping her pony-tail. "Go ahead and take a cup."

"What people?" Sasuke asks.

"My fans, for example."

"Your fans from Golden Phoenix?" Shikamaru asks as he takes a sip from his coffee.

"Exact—What?!" Ino snaps. "H-How do you.." She stares at Shikamaru with her mouth-dropped.

Only then do I realize—Shikamaru didn't know about Ino being Golden Phoenix. I mean, nobody told him.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." He replies casually.

"Ok. Uhm.. and.. what do you think about it?" Ino is looking at him from the corner of his eye, her cheeks a little red and her hands folded in her lap.

She looks so much like Hinata it scares me. Is this how I look around Sasuke too?

Ino and Shikamaru start talking about her blog and I try to peek at Sasuke without him noticing. I've avoided him so much the past days I miss staring at him.

I look at him and who would have thought he was watching me too? Our eyes meet after a long while and I get all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm starting to get used to this feeling.

He doesn't avert his eyes.

"So, what were you saying?" I ask breaking the silence.

His attention switches to his coffee.

"Anko woke me up this morning. She said we have to clean the gym." When I look at him puzzled, wondering why the heck would we do that, he reads the expression on my face and replies before I can answer. "Punishment."

"Right." I say. "This means Naruto will help too, right?"

"He's supposed to. He said he doesn't want to eat and will come right to the gym." He puts his left hand on the back of his neck.

This is the first time I notice this habit.

"What do you want to eat guys?" Ino asks. "We're going to get the food." She continues pointing to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." He whispers.

"Shikamaru, the usual." I say.

He raises an eyebrow. "I'm not your slave."

"Actually, you are, remember our bet?" I ask grinning from ear to ear.

He curses something too low for me to hear and walks away.

"Shikamaru-kun, wait! Sasuke, I'll just take you whatever." Ino says and runs to catch up with Shikamaru. "Wait!"

I giggle as I watch them leaving. They will really make a cute couple.

When I look as Sasuke, he's looking at his phone and texting someone. I try to look at the name without moving my head so he won't realize I peak.

_ 'A little more, just lean a little..'_

"We have to be in the gym in fifteen minutes."

I almost jump out of the bench we're sitting on.

"Yeah, right, of course." I say and start to arrange my hair to make it look like I was doing something, anything other than staring at his phone screen.

**Damn, we didn't see anything.**

_'Next time.'_

Shikamaru and Ino came two minutes later. I and Sasuke ate faster than them so that we will be on time, since Anko is the who will give us what we need to clean up that giant gym. Well, not that I mind spending more time with Sasuke.

We keep talking until we reach the gym and I realize we're actually talking, it's not just me talking but both of us. We talked about Naruto and what a horrible roommate he is and about the cafeteria menu.

"Finally!" Anko barks as soon as we step in the gym.

"It's exactly eight thirty." Sasuke says.

"Do you want to pick a fight with me, Uchiha?"

I lightly hit him with my elbow and hope he understands that he shouldn't even bother with Anko. He looks at me. He understood. I smile.

"I left whatever you'll need there, get your asses to work!" Anko orders and leaves.

I glance around the gym—empty, plastic cups everywhere, balloons, the snacks and drinks bar almost destroyed, soda everywhere on the floor, you get the picture.

"And here goes my Sunday." I say staring at the disaster in front of me. Even though it sounds as I'm complaining, I'm actually smiling.

When I look at Sasuke, he stares back at me without saying a word.

"What?" I ask unable to hide a smile.

I swear catching him look at me is the most adorable thing in world.

"I was going to say the same thing." He replies. "Let's start." He makes a pause. "Where from?"

"Well, the vomit under that chair looks quite tempting." I say putting a hand on my chin.

Please let him get the joke, please let him get the joke.

"I wanted to suggest to start with the soda on the floor but let's go with your idea."

* * *

**WeTalk Chat**

**Members:** Cherry-chan, Phoenix, Wolf001, ShNara

_Phoenix_: How much do they pay you for being part of that stupid council, Shikamaru-kun?

_ShNara:_ Nothing.

_Phoenix:_ ARE YOU KIDDING? Let me see if I got this right: You do all that stupid paperwork in your free time for free?

_ShNara:_ I don't fancy it either. I didn't even want to be in the council.

_Cherry-chan:_ What's going on here?

_Pheonix:_ Sakura! What did you do all day? Seriously, it's almost six and I didn't receive a text from you all day. Lucky I was with Shikamaru-kun and didn't feel lonely!

_Wolf001:_ Somebody tell me what we're talking about again.

_Cherry-chan:_ Tsunade made me and Sasuke clean the gym after last night. Naruto was supposed to help too but he locked himself in his room and Sasuke was about to break the door just to drag him out, that traitor.

_ShNara:_ I admit that was a pretty smart idea.

_Phoenix:_ Coming from Naruto, yeah.

_Cherry-chan:_ Anyway, that's why I didn't give any sign of life all day. We finished half an hour ago and I just made a shower.

_Wolf001_: If you were any other girl, I would have asked for a picture from the shower.

_Cherry-chan:_ If I were any other girl, I would kill you just for asking.

_ShNara:_ Smart as always, Kiba.

_Phoenix:_ Oh, I just remembered! Kiba, there were a few girls asking about you after seeing the last post from my blog.

_Cherry-chan:_ Do you say that just to make him feel good?

_ShNara:_ Are you serious?

_Wolf001:_ YEAH! I knew I'm great, ladies just can't resist me. So, tell me more about those babies.

_Phoenix:_ …. I think I'd better just give you guys some photos.

**[Attachmentx1]**

**[Attachmentx2]**

**[Attachmentx3]**

_Cherry-chan:_ MY STOMACH! AIR! I'M DYING!

_ShNara:_ Yeah, those definitely are some babies for you Kiba.

_Wolf001:_ … I think I'll change my sexuality.

_ShNara:_ Don't you even dare joke around about this.

_Cherry-chan:_ Right, considering how much time you two spend together, people would definitely think you're a couple! Oh God, I just imagined something.. I think I'm going to throw up.

_ShNara:_ Hold the door and make some space.

_Phoenix:_ Come on guys, the girls aren't that bad! The first one.. If she wears a pair of sunglasses, no one will notice her eyes are so far from each other!

_Cherry-chan:_ Oh, that solves the problem with her eyes but.. why does she have a single eyebrow?

_ShNara:_ Is that possible?

_Wolf001:_ I've lost all hope.

_Phoenix:_ Shikamaru-kun, Sakura, you aren't helping very much here..

WAIT, WAIT! There's still hope! I just received a private message from a girl—check her out.

**[Attachmentx4]**

_Cherry-chan:_ Well, she's cute.

_ShNara:_ At least she has two eyebrows.

_Wolf001:_ SHE'S PERFECT!

_Phoenix:_ Just leave everything to me, my dear friend.

_Wolf001:_ You're a blessing!

_Phoenix:_ Mention this when Sasuke's around too.

* * *

It's seven-thirty and I'm thirsty. I search for a bottle of Cola on the floor but there's nothing. Great.

I take a sweater, jump in my flip-flops and exit the room. Then I turn around because I forgot my money. I head to the cafeteria after having everything I need. There are a few students walking around and couples being all lovey-dovey.

It's chilly even though summer is so close. I wonder what I will do in the holidays.. Mom will come in Japan, I wonder where we should go.

When I enter the cafeteria, the lights are all off. Which is weird.

Whatever, I came here to get my night snack and won't leave without it.

I spot a ray of light that comes from the vending machine and follow it. I hear a noise behind me but decide to ignore it, it's probably just a.. mouse or something. I tense and walk faster and faster to the vending machine.

When I bump into something on the way to the vending machine I scream.

"What are you screaming for?"

Sasuke. It's Sasuke.

I let out a relieved sigh. "It's just you.."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks looking at me coldly.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that.. I mean, it is you but.."

He then smirks and turns around, walking to the vending machine. I smile, he isn't mad.

I approach him and look at the goods in the vending machine. There's only a small bottle of Cola left—and Sasuke takes it.

He gets away from the machine so I can choose whatever I want but I don't even know what I want now.

Then he hands me his Cola.

"What?" I ask staring at it.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asks and throws it at me.

Lucky I catch it.

"But it's yours." I say puzzled.

"I'll just get something else." He says and is about to put the money in the machine, but I grab his wrist and stop him.

"I'll pay for it. What do you want?"

We look at each other again and we're pretty close.

"You choose." He says and releases his hand from my grip, putting it on the back of his neck as he looks away.

Again that habit. I wonder what it means..

I avert my eyes from him before I blush again and choose another drink for him.

"Sprite?" He asks as I threw the bottle at him.

"You don't like it?"

"No." He replies flatly.

"Then buy something else with your money." I say.

What the heck, he told me to choose!

When he shows a shadow of an amused smirk, I realize he was teasing me.

"Sprite is fine." He says.

He walks away and I follow him. When we exit the cafeteria he sits on a bench and I'm not sure if I should stay next to him or not.

Sasuke looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I decide to sit next to him. It's not his bench, I wanted to stay on it too.

I look up—it's full moon tonight and a sky full of stars.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Since when do you sing?"

He hesitates.

"First year of middle-school."

I take a sip from my Cola.

"That's some time."

"Aa."

There's silence but it's not really awkward like before. We both stare at the sky.

Then I see a shooting star.

"Make a wish!" I tell Sasuke.

"It's stupid, it won't come true anyway." He says with a scowl.

"Just make a wish!" I order him again and I close my eyes to make my wish.

_I wish I could spend more time with Sasuke._

When I open my eyes, Sasuke looks at me.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"We have to make that dumbass pay." He says referring to Naruto.

"Definitely."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm a little late, sorry. There wasn't much development in this chapter, but this is the start of their friendship! (Which won't last long because we don't want them to be _friends_, do we?)**

**Thank you so much for the review guys, you're seriously awesome. Someone asked for more details about the other couples. I think that if I change the point of view very much it will be confusing and annoying, so I'll just try to write about the other couples in a smiliar way to how I did in this chapter. **

**Review and tell me what you think! By the way, I think the next chapter will be from Sasuke's point of view but no promises. Have a nice day/night!**


End file.
